Of Myths and Legends
by Khalthar
Summary: Just as she arrives on Earth, Moonracer, finds something that is NOT supposed to exist! What's a robot from outer space supposed to do with a WEREWOLF? Raise it of course!    IGNORES MOST OF DOTM
1. Chapter 1

Of Myths and Legends.

She was tired. No, she was more than that. She was at the point where exhaustion takes over and starts to shut down the body. Her lungs burned with every short ragged gasp of air that she pulled into them. The muscles in her now weak and shaky legs were on fire. She was sick to her cramping stomach, although she was sure that it was mostly due to coming down off the medications that the doctors had been giving her. No matter how exhausted she was, no matter how horrible she felt, she knew that she couldn't stop running. She couldn't go back to that place of nightmares.

As it started to get dark, she knew that she'd been running for many hours. The Earthquake had struck sometime shortly before sunrise. Between the explosion, fires, the damage to the lab facility, the confusion, and the problems that the staff were having in controlling the other 'patients', she'd managed to make her escape. She'd been running away ever since. It was strange really, when she thought about it, because running away had been what had gotten her there in the first place.

Her mother had died of some kind of untreatable cancer not too long after she'd turned eight, and her stepfather had started abusing her shortly after that. Finally, she'd had enough and run away from home. After the three hundred dollars that she'd stolen from her stepfather had run out, she'd been reduced to begging for hand outs. That was how one of them had found her.

He'd pretended to care, to be concerned about her, about her problems. But it had all been a huge lie. She knew the stranger that she'd never seen since had put something in the food he'd given her, and she'd woken up in the lab. At first, in spite of the paper hospital gown, lack of any kind of bed, and missing toilet, she'd thought that it might be better than putting up with the things her step fatherhad done to her, but that was before they had started to give her the shots, before things started being... different.

The first time it had happened, the men had put her in a locked room with a strange man. Then they had done something with the ceiling and the lights. The cramps and pain were worse than anything she'd ever experienced in her life, and she'd begged for the man to help her. Afterwards, when she woke up, there was blood and bits of bone everywhere and there were dim hazy memories of hurting, and killing the man she'd been in the room with. She had many such memories like that, and she was frightened by every last one of them.

She had no idea how long she'd been locked up in the place where they'd kept her, because none of them would ever speak to her. They gave her nothing to do, and wouldn't even let her attend school after she'd tried asking. She'd seen her neighbors treat their dog better than the way the people at the lab had treated her. With only a third grade education to draw on, she had no way of understanding what they'd done to her, but she knew that whatever it was, it wasn't anything good. She knew that she'd been kept there a long time because her hair which had been pixie cut, was now almost to her waist.

With absolutely nothing else to do, she'd spent her time doing jumping jacks, or side straddle hops, as her P.E. teacher had called them. At first she'd kept count of how many she did, but later she hadn't bothered. What she didn't know, was that those cardiovascular exercises had conditioned her for this moment. Even with the drugs in her system, she was able to keep going, and she knew she had to. She would rather die than go back to that lab.

She thought back to the morning's events. How she'd been doing those endless exercises after breakfast, when she'd been thrown to the floor by the Earthquake. The door to her room had come open when the wall made of large cement bricks had broken. At that instant, she made her desperate bid for freedom. With the floor and walls still shaking, she didn't even bother trying to get up and run, instead she had scrambled out of her room on all fours. She'd ignored the panicked cries and screams of the others, and as soon as she saw a damaged wall with the outside world beyond, she'd scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she possibly could. In spite of missing both lunch and dinner, she had no regrets about taking her chance to escape, and not even hunger pains could make her look back.

As her right foot came down on a rock, she stumbled from the pain it caused in her bare foot. It wasn't the first time, and she knew that it would keep happening until she got some shoes from somewhere. She climbed to her feet once more and stopped for just a moment and held her breath to listen for any sounds of pursuit. The total silence surrounding her was a vast relief, and she started forward again at a slower pace to try catching her breath, and relieve her burning muscles.

She had no idea where she was, but she didn't care as long as it was away from that hated lab. The paper hospital gown had offered no protection against the scraping branches and underbrush of the woods that she was going through, and had long since been torn to shreds. She couldn't have cared less as long as she was free. She finally staggered to a stop and leaned up against a tree to rest for a minute or two.

It took her a while to catch her breath, and the brief rest had done her good by giving her a chance to look around and realize that she couldn't keep running through these woods as dark as it was getting. She'd either have to find someplace to hide, or find a road of some kind that she could follow. She was just about to start moving again when she heard something rustling through the woods not too far behind her.

Panic filled her mind, even as adrenalin flooded her aching muscles with a fresh burst of speed as she dashed forward through the trees. She burst out of the woods and into a clearing right as the first body wracking cramp hit her. She didn't stop running though because she did not want to go back. The pain from her cramping body was so bad that she didn't see what was in front of her as she ran smack into someone, knocking them both down.

"So, how soon will she get here?" Sam asked eagerly for perhaps the tenth time as he looked up at the massive blue and red mech.

Optimus couldn't help but smile when he heard that question once more. He'd slowly come to realize that it didn't matter how many Autobots the young man had met, the chance to meet another was like a whole new adventure to him. He could see that Mikeala felt the same way; she just controlled her anticipation better.

"Moonracer should be arriving very soon Sam. She was already close to entering orbit when she last contacted me." Optimus replied still smiling.

"You're excited too aren't you Bee?" Mikeala asked as she watched the antics of the yellow scout.

Instead of speaking, Bumblebee answered by playing one of his infamous sound bytes, this one from 'Wayne's World'.

"Dude! Whenever I'm around her, I get so excited and nervous that I just want to hurl!"

Mikeala winced when she heard that. "Not the best way to impress a girl Bee! I mean, come on! You know how to be smooth and charming. Look at the way you set me and Sam up. Both of us know that I'd never have given him a thought without you in the background playing the slick matchmaker." She chided with a smile.

"You know that's true! And I can't ever thank him enough for that either!" Sam said smiling at his girlfriend.

"All I did was create the opportunity Sam. You were the one who took advantage of it." Bee replied.

"Yeah, well it never would have happened without ya buddy!" Sam said grinning.

"Look! Here she comes!" Mikeala called out as she pointed up towards the moon which was a quarter way above the horizon.

Two sets of sapphire blue optics and one pair of brown eyes looked to the star filled night sky where just to the right of the rising full moon was an Autobot's comet form making a spectacular blazing entry into the Earth's atmosphere.

Everyone's attention was so focused on the descending protoform that none of them noticed as a young girl came bursting out of the woods to smash into Sam, taking them both down in a tangle of bodies and limbs.

She knew that she'd fallen on top of whoever it was that she'd run into, just as she knew that she had to get away from them. The new cramps and pains that were tearing through her body had nothing to do with how tired or exhausted she was, but instead had everything to do with the type of pain that had always happened in the locked room with whoever was intended as a victim for what happened there. She knew the "different" time was coming, and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She had never wanted to hurt anyone, not even her stepfather for the way he'd beat her nearly senseless on innumerable occasions. She certainly wasn't going to stay around and hurt someone if she could help it. She felt the person's hands grabbing her, and she was sure that they were going to do something, but she didn't know what, and wasn't going to take any chances.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Just... Just let me go. I don't want to go back!" She cried out in a bare whisper, her voice hoarse from lack of use, as she finally got to her feet and ran staggering back into the woods in a different direction than she'd come.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Sam demanded as he got to his feet.

"I believe you were just tackled to the ground by a naked girl, who seemed very frightened of something. I think we'd better try to find her if we can and see if she needs our help." Optimus said quietly as he looked in the direction the girl had gone.

"Wait! What about Moonracer?" Sam asked quickly.

His question was rendered moot as the blazing form raced overhead to crash in the woods some distance away from where they were standing.

"I'll send her a message so she can join us in the search. Who ever that girl is, she is obviously in serious trouble, and since we know about it, it's our obligation to help if we can. Besides, she's headed straight towards Moonracer's location. Bumblebee, you take Sam, I'll take Mikeala so we can divide our efforts and find her more quickly." Optimus ordered as he reached down to pick up Mikeala.

Both Optimus and Bumblebee could hear the sounds the girl made as she fled through the woods. She was making every effort to get as far away from them as possible, which meant there were no attempts at stealth of any kind. In open ground the larger size and longer strides of the two mechs would have made catching up to her a simple task of a few steps. Pursuing her through the dense tree cover however was another matter. Even Bumblebee's smaller frame was having a difficult time maneuvering through these woods without leaving behind damage that would be easily recognized by anyone who saw it, as that of a large being breaking a trail.

She ran blindly through the trees, with pain clawing at her insides, feeling as if she were being slowly ripped open from the inside out. Stumbling into another clearing, she collapsed as the pain became too great to ignore any longer. She sensed someone approaching, and hoped that it wasn't someone coming to take her back to the lab. Then she thought about what was happening to her, and prayed that it was.

Moonracer looked down at the whimpering human in front of her and conducted a quick scan. This was definitely the human that Optimus had asked her to help him find. Now that she'd finally seen the being for herself, she understood why Optimus was concerned, since the human was obviously in some type of physical torment. She started recording everything in case the information was needed later and watched in silence for just a few short seconds as she observed the agonized movements and hoarse, nearly silent cries of agonized pain. Stepping forward towards the human she knelt down next to it, intending to offer some reassurance.

"P... Please. Just go away. Leave... me... alone, please."

The words had been croaked out in a near silent whisper between the spasmed contractions of a body in what appeared to be unendurable pain.

"I won't leave you alone like this. My friends are on their way, and we can get you some help. Just stay calm and try to relax." The Autobot said in a comforting tone.

"No! You don't understand! They... did something to me... Arghhhhh!"

Whatever warning she'd been trying to deliver was lost in a hoarse cry of agonized tormenting pain that ended in a snarl of primal fury. Moonracer stared in stunned silence as large ripples flowed across the human's body in ways that did not appear to be normal. A loud snapping, cracking sound could clearly be heard, as the cranial structure began flattening, elongating to become another shape entirely. Fingers formed long deadly looking claws on the ends of them, and a thick coating of hair began growing rapidly across the entire form.

Seeing that the transition was finally complete, Moonracer reached out and gently picked up the still whimpering creature that now bore only a vague resemblance to a human. Almost at once, the creature was snarling and snapping at her fingers with long, sharp teeth that would have easily mangled organic flesh. Claws that would have torn and shredded muscles were scrabbling against her alloyed digits in an attempt to cause damage.

"Stop that!" Moonracer demanded in a loud firm tone.

The creature in her hand looked up at her and tilted its head to the side, ears swiveling independently as it apparently tried to make sense of the command. Eyes the color of gold looked back at her as she studied the new form she held in her hand. The thick hair covering the creature was both coarse and soft at the same time. A scan revealed that there were actually two types of hair covering the body in her hand. The creature never took its eyes off of her optics as it opened its mouth to reveal dangerous looking denticular formations, and Moonracer's optics widened in surprise as the creature slowly and deliberately bit down on her right index finger.

"I said stop, and I meant it. I won't let whatever it is you were running from hurt you, but I'm not going to let you hurt me either." She snapped in irritation, not that those teeth could cause any damage, unless they hit her wiring or lines, but still, it was the intent that mattered.

A piteous whine was the only answer she received, as the creature laid its ears back flat against its head. Just then, Optimus and Bumblebee made their way into the clearing caused by her landing and stepped forward to greet her.

"Hello Optimus, Bumblebee. It's good to finally see you both again, but with everything you've sent me about the natives of this world, I believe that you neglected to inform me that these human allies of ours can also transform." Moonracer chided gently.

"What do mean, transform? Humans can't transform." Optimus replied giving her a puzzled look.

"Really? Then what is this?" Moonracer said as she held out her hand to provide a better look at the creature she held.

Optimus looked down at Moonracer's right hand, and Bumblebee started chuckling. "That is _not_ a human, Moonracer. These are what humans look like." Optimus said as he pointed out Sam and Mikeala.

Moonracer quickly scanned both of the indicated forms sitting on the shoulders of the two mechs, and pointed straight at Mikeala. "Well this creature had a slightly smaller version of what is almost the exact same frame as that one a short while ago." She said defensively as she sent them both a data burst transmission containing the recording of the transformation.

Optimus' optics narrowed in confusion after reviewing the recording. "That's... not possible. Humans do not convert into canine like forms."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that's the girl that hit me like an NFL linebacker?" Sam demanded in an amused tone that said he didn't believe it, after taking one look at what Moonracer was holding.

"Yes Sam, it is. Moonracer even recorded the change." Optimus replied right before one of Bumblebee's sound bytes was heard.

"A little old lady got mutilated late last night... Werewolves of London again... Aah-Ooooooo... Werewolves of London."

"Not funny Bee! That's not funny at all. Come on, giant alien robots are one thing, but werewolves? No _way_!" Mikeala said glaring at the scout.

"Hey, don't blame me. She's the one that caught it." The scout protested pointing at Moonracer.

"_Her_! And don't get me started on the whole 'person' versus 'it' thing." Mikeala snapped irritably still glaring at Bumblebee.

The low ominous growl had started softly, with only the three bots being aware of it at first, but it slowly grew in volume so that the two humans present heard it as well. Mikeala heard it first, but Sam soon became aware of it as well, and when they did, the hair on the backs of their neck stood on end and goose bumps rose everywhere.

"Okay, you can call me chicken, a coward, or whatever you want, but that is the scariest sound I've _ever_ heard!" Sam stated after swallowing a huge lump of fear in his throat.

"Uh, Sam... cowards don't smart off, or talk back to Megatron, okay? And I don't care what you say, that growl has me ready to pee my pants!" Mikeala retorted as she moved for a little more cover behind the struts on Optimus' shoulder.

As Moonracer and the other two Autobots looked at the creature in her hand, they could see those yellow eyes focused mainly on Sam, but occasionally switching over to Mikeala. Once more struggling to get free of the large hand that held it, the creature's growls increased in both volume and menace until Sam and Mikeala were visibly shaking with fear.

"You can both relax. You know that we will not allow her to harm either of you." Optimus stated in a resolute tone.

"I know Optimus, but there's just something about that sound just scares the crap out of me." Sam said before looking up at Moonracer. "Maybe you could, like try petting her or something."

"Stop that!" Moonracer ordered loud enough to make sure the creature heard her.

The beast in her right hand stopped growling and turned its head to look at her, then bared its teeth and once more tried chewing on her index finger.

"How would I go about '_petting_' her?" Moonracer asked curiously.

"Uh... Well, I guess just take your finger and start at the top of her head and just sort of slide it down her back. It works for dogs." Sam replied uncertainly.

Moonracer hesitantly took Sam up on his suggestion and it appeared to work as the creature in her hand pressed itself into the oversized digit that was stroking it. After a few seconds of this the creature whined and tried to chew on the finger once more.

"Okay, this may sound crazy, but I think she's hungry. Why don't we swing by a store and pick up a steak or something. I mean, it might distract her if nothing else." Mikeala suggested while keeping a wary eye on the werewolf.

"A _steak_? Are you kidding? That thing looks like it could eat a whole cow!" Sam retorted.

"Sam, enough with calling her a _thing_ already!" Mikeala demanded hotly.

"In case you hadn't noticed Mikeala, that. _She_!" Sam corrected at Mikeala's angry glare. "Looks ready to eat _both_ of us, and that includes you, miss female power trip." He shot back while rapidly pointing his finger back and forth between them to make his point.

"So you have a point. _A_ point! But, you might want to look at the company we're keeping for a second. Terms like 'it', 'that', and 'thing' aren't going to win you any popularity points. So, let's see if can find a store to get her something to eat. At least until she changes back. I mean, Moonracer seems to have her under control so she's not killing anyone." Mikeala replied.

"By the way, sorry for not doing this earlier, but I'm Mikeala. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, and it's good to have you here on Earth. Welcome to our world, I hope you'll like here." Mikeala said sincerely as she smiled at the femme.

"Yeah, and I'm Sam. Like she said, welcome to Earth." He chimed in with a wide grin.

"I am Moonracer, sniper for the Autobot femme contingent. From what I've seen so far, you've got a very lovely world here." The femme replied also smiling.

"We need to move closer to town. Not only does Moonracer need to find an alt mode, but we'll also need to get that werewolf something to eat." Optimus instructed as he began making his way back through the woods.

Moonracer looked down at the creature in her hand, and saw that Sam's suggestion was helping. The gentle stroking did seem to sooth the creature somewhat, and since it was helping, Moonracer decided to continue, besides, she found that it was oddly soothing to her as well.

As her captor continued to stroke her down her back, she looked up at it again and whined once more. She could smell many things nearby that she could eat, and she was hungry. Every time she tried to chew lightly on the strange paw that held her she was told to stop. It was a voice, tone, and presence that seemed familiar somehow, even though the scent was not, she still knew that this was a far more dominant, and possibly an alpha female. She could smell and hear the two others, whose scent was so much like those who'd so often brought her pain, but they weren't hurting her, and they were keeping their distance, and as long as they did, she was content. She whined softly as another hunger pain tore through her stomach.

As they entered the clearing, where they'd originally waited for the femme to arrive. Mikeala looked over at the werewolf speculatively. "How are we going to get her into town? It's gonna take hours if we have to walk all the way to the freeway."

"Actually, once he transforms, I can scan and duplicate Bumblebee's alt mode for a short period, since the two of us have approximately the same weight, even though it's distributed differently." Moonracer informed her.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about 'miss chews on metal fingers'? No offense, but I don't trust her enough to ride with her." Sam stated worriedly.

"That's easy. I'll transform first so you two can get in, then Optimus can hold the puppy girl while Moonracer scans my alt mode and transforms, then he puts her in Moonracer's cabin." Bumblebee said easily.

"That is an excellent idea." Optimus said as he placed Mikeala on the ground.

The yellow scout didn't say anything as he placed Sam on the ground and transformed. He opened his doors the instant he was in car mode, and closed them as soon as the couple had climbed inside.

All three watched in silence as Moonracer carefully handed the werewolf to Optimus to hold while she acquired a temporary alt mode. Bumblebee felt himself being scanned as the brilliant blue flash passed along his frame, but neither Sam nor Mikeala felt anything as the latest addition to the Autobot ranks on Earth borrowed the scout's alt mode.

Optimus was careful as he placed the creature in Moonracer's cabin. He didn't want her to escape, but he didn't want to hurt her either. As soon as he'd released the creature, Moonracer had closed her door.

She bolted away from the massive paw that had been holding her for a short time, because while the scent was similar to that of the dominant female, the presence was different. Hearing the thump behind her she turned to see what threat might be there. There was no threat near, but the scent of the dominant female was now surrounding her. She was now in another place that she couldn't get out of. She knew from past experience that she couldn't get through the places that she could see through, and that only served to increase her desire for the freedom that she could see right on the other side. She whined as she began scrabbling with her claws to get the space open, but it wasn't yielding, and her hunger was becoming painful now.

Moonracer grunted in pain as the werewolf began scraping her claws against the sensitive interior trying to escape, and she could smell what she knew had to be fear coming from the creature.

"Stop that!" She ordered firmly. "I'm not going to hurt you." Moonracer continued in a soothing tone.

Somewhere in the shadowy depths of her mind were the remnants of the human she'd previously been, and it was this part of her mind that recognized both the words and the tone in the Autobot's voice. With one part of her mind yielding to a more dominant female, and the other listening to a soothing tone that brought up distant echoes of remembered comfort, the creature settled down in a crouch on the seat to watch as the world passed before her eyes. She started whining again as the hunger pains grew to a constant ache in her all too empty stomach.

As Moonracer drove down the roads of this world that she now found herself on, she couldn't help notice a faint rumble emanating from the abdominal cavity of the creature that was crouched in an almost defensive posture in her passenger seat. Utilizing a tool that Optimus had recommended long before she landed, she hit the world wide web or internet as the native humans called it, and started pulling up everything she could on werewolves. Most of the sources of information she found was in direct conflict to other sources of information, but there were a few pieces of general information that were accepted as inarguable facts; werewolves were exceedingly dangerous, they primarily emerged during the full moon, they were reportedly strong, fast and cunning, they were killed by silver bullets, and they were all converted from humans.

With these facts in her processors, Moonracer began looking up basic information on human anatomy, and behavior. The sheer wealth and volume of information that she found at her disposal stunned her. Why, if she were to download all of that information, and use it in conjunction with her standard Cybertronian scanners and sensors, she would be able to competently serve as one of their doctors!

Moonracer didn't download even a tenth of what was available, but she did download quite a bit, and a quick scan of the werewolf told the femme exactly what the problem was. Mikeala's suspicions had been correct; the werewolf was hungry.

"_Optimus, I've downloaded some information on both werewolves and humans which suggests that Mikeala was correct. This werewolf might be hungry enough to start chewing on my interior, and I won't be able to handle it if she does that. What should we do?"_ Moonracer asked through her comm system.

"_Turning her loose is not an option. She will present too much of a threat to the rest of the local inhabitants. They are also a threat to her, and may try to kill her out of fear. If it becomes necessary, I'll transport her in my cab. Whatever her form now, she is still human."_ Optimus replied in the same manner.

"_There's a store straight ahead on the right. Sam and I can run in and grab something for her to eat." _Mikeala's voice sounded over the scout's comm system. _"Yeah, a few cans of Alpo might do her some good. Maybe a box of Milk Bonez too, or one of those little squeaky toys. That might do the trick."_ Sam was heard to quip.

"_We are not getting her dog food, doggy treats, or toys! Now drop it! Anyway, as I was going to say, we can run in grab her something and then go someplace where she can eat it. Because somehow, I don't think she's going to use much by way of table manners, and I doubt that Moonracer wants bloody meat all over her interior." _Mikeala suggested thoughtfully.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store, Moonracer scanned a black Dodge Challenger with a fully blown super charged Hemi engine. She decided to keep Bumblebee's paint scheme until she found one she liked, because for now the rich golden yellow with black stripes wasn't too bad in her opinion and it was preferable to anything she'd seen so far. She knew from her scans that the human built version wasn't very reliable, in that it needed constant maintenance to function, but with her Cybertronian alloys, and her self repair systems, she knew that such an engine would serve her well and be more than enough to handle anything else on the road.

Once in the store, Mikeala grabbed a shopping cart and headed straight for the meat section. The butcher was gone for the day, but that didn't stop her from grabbing several sirloin steaks, a small rack of beef ribs, and a bone in leg roast. She then saw Sam pick up a family sized package of ground beef and shook her head.

"Unh uh! That's gonna make too much of a mess, and I don't know about you but _I'm_ not about to try cleaning up a werewolf!" Mikeala said with wide eyes at the thought of getting that close to the creature.

"Good point, but what about getting a couple rolls of paper towels anyway? If we unroll the whole thing and wad it up, then Moonracer might be able to use it to wipe her down some. It might not help much, but it should at least work a little, shouldn't it?" Sam said after thinking about it for a second.

"Good thinking. Get at least six rolls, while I grab a couple more packs of meat. I'd rather have way too much than run short, if you know what I mean." Mikeala finished nervously. "Grab a box of trash bags while you're there!" She added as he sped off.

Mikeala was about to grab a few more steaks when she spotted the briskets. A slow sly smile creeped across her lips as she thought of how long one of them should last a hungry werewolf. She loaded five of them in to her shopping cart with the reasoning that if the werewolf didn't eat them she might, just _might_ be able to talk Epps into doing one of his famous Bar-B-Ques. Just the thought of his southern style cooking made her mouth water.

She met Sam at the register, and was surprised by the three bottles of hand sanitizer, but didn't say anything about it; instead they discussed their plans for the rest of the night. She paid for everything on her card. It was a Government expenditure account, so it wasn't as if she were the one to have to pay for it. Besides, this was a matter of personal safety, and she knew she could justify it if any questions came up. After getting the purchases loaded in Bumblebee's trunk, they headed out of town in the general direction of the base they would be heading to, and went to a secluded area and stopped.

On a dead end road in what would eventually become a new residential subdivision, this cull de sac would give them the privacy they needed. The two humans quickly began unloading the scout's trunk so he could transform.

"Optimus, I'll see if I can get her to move over to the driver side, and then you can grab her." Bumblebee suggested as he knelt down next to Moonracer's alt mode.

Moonracer watched in concern as the werewolf backed her way into the driver's seat growling loudly the whole time, and the femme silently opened the door when she saw that Optimus was in position and ready.

As soon as she opened her door, Optimus reached out and caught the werewolf in a firm but careful grip. Regardless of how dangerous she might be at this exact moment, he was sure that from what little she'd said during her accidental encounter with Sam, that she didn't want to hurt anyone, and she would eventually return to being human once more, at least, the Autobot leader hoped so, which was why he didn't feel that she deserved to be needlessly injured.

Moonracer transformed as soon as the werewolf was safely in her Commander's grasp, and reached out to once more take possession of the werewolf. The series of loud snarls and growls were intermixed with pitiful sounding whines as the werewolf locked her yellow eyes on the various meats that Mikeala was unwrapping.

"I figure we can feed her the steaks first, then go for broke and give her a brisket. If she's still hungry after that, then we can go with the ribs and leg roast. I don't know how much she can eat, or how often she'll need to eat, but I'm pretty sure that I got more than enough." Mikeala said as she finished tearing the plastic off the brisket.

Moonracer knelt down and held out her left hand so Mikeala could give her the steaks and brisket without getting too close to the now clearly upset werewolf. As she moved her left hand closer to the werewolf who was now whining constantly, one of the creature's paws snapped out and tried to grab the brisket. A loud pitiful sounding whimper was clearly heard when the large chunk of meat slipped off her claws and fell to the ground. Moonracer saw that the creature's gaze was so locked on the now lost brisket that she didn't notice that the femme's hand which was filled with half a dozen choice steaks was now well within reach.

The femme nudged the muzzle of the werewolf to get the creature's attention, and the feral gaze snapped up angrily, but quickly focused on the all too accessible morsels of meat in front of her.

Her stomach was now cramping painfully from the intense hunger that she felt, and it was that painful hunger which was in full control, driving her to satisfy that hunger. When the dominant female nudged her, she looked up angrily to find that more food was within her reach. She quickly grabbed a piece of the food and stuffed it in her mouth, downing it in two swift bites. By providing food to her instead of killing her, she knew that this strange smelling female was accepting her as a member of this new pack.

Mikeala whistled softly as she watched the werewolf tear her way through the steaks. With her attention solely on the meat in front of her, Mikeala figured that it would be safe to retrieve the fallen brisket. She stepped forward and ducked under Moonracer's hand to grab the dropped meat, and then just like an NBA superstar made a free throw style toss to land the brisket in Moonracer's hand. Stepping back, Mikeala saw that it had been perfect timing because the werewolf was in the midst of shoving the last of the sirloins in her maw.

Moonracer was observing the creature closely and immediately saw the ears snap forward as soon as the much larger chunk of meat landed in her hand. Seeing that it would be just out of the werewolf's reach, the femme used her thumb to push it closer to the hungry organic. She watched with interest as the ravenous werewolf reached out with both claw tipped hands to grab the cure for her hunger problem.

Three Autobots and two humans watched as sharp deadly teeth tore into the brisket as soon as it was in biting range. The chunk of meat that was torn off was chewed only enough to be swallowed before those teeth were again tearing away at the main portion. It was now obvious to everyone that the werewolf was desperately hungry and cared only about assuaging that hunger.

Optimus scanned the werewolf in Moonracer's hand and found that beneath the thick coating of hair that she very thin and rangy, even to the point of emaciation. With no data on an actual werewolf existing, the Autobot leader knew that he'd have to turn her over to the care of Ratchet, but it would take several hours to make the return trip back to the base where they were now stationed, and he considered the possible consequences of that long of a trip.

"Mikeala, go ahead and let her eat as much as she wants. Underneath all that hair she's nothing but skin and bones as you would say, and she needs the sustenance." He told the young woman. Then he turned to Moonracer. "It's likely that she will expel her version of waste during the trip to the base..." He paused when Bumblebee shuddered with a loud noise of revulsion. "If she does, it will not be pleasant. If you want, I'll carry her in my cab, and deal with those results myself."

Moonracer looked down at the gelatinous substance that had leaked onto her hand from the meat that had lain there. It was disgusting, of that there was no doubt, but she'd often had to endure far worse during this Primus forsaken war. She also knew that one of the qualities that made Optimus the type of leader that made his followers so loyal was the fact that he would never ask anyone under his command to do something he wasn't willing to do himself, no matter how undignified it might be. With that in her processor, Moonracer had pretty much reached her decision.

"Look, I know it'll be really gross for who ever takes her, but however bad it gets, I'll clean it up when we get back to the base, and I'll even scrub until Sunstreaker would be satisfied if it were him." Mikeala offered.

Moonracer laughed musically. "That is a _very_ kind offer Mikeala, but I don't think anyone can get a frame clean enough to satisfy Sunstreaker. As for this one, she seems to understand what I'm telling her, and I think she has tried to express her wants, so I think I can tolerate transporting her for now. Besides, I need to become accustomed to our new allies, and this is as a good time to start as any, is it not?"

Optimus smiled and nodded his head. He knew that though some of his troops would prefer not to associate with humans, or any organic for that matter, there were many others that would welcome the possibility of new friends; what ever form they might have. He was glad that Moonracer was willing to give this werewolf a chance when even the other humans at the base might raise some rather strong protests. As he thought about this he noticed that the werewolf had finished devouring nearly a fourth of the brisket. Optimus looked down to where Mikeala was standing, intending to ask her to open some more meat, but saw that she was already on top of it.

"Here, let's see if these will help curb her appetite some." Mikeala suggested as she laid the beef ribs in Moonracer's hand.

"So what's next on her menu? Another brisket?" Sam asked with a snarky grin.

"No, I'd like to save those if we can. I'm hoping that we can talk Epps into a Bar-B-Que." Mikeala answered with a smile.

"Oh, _God_, I love you!" Sam quipped before turning to the yellow scout. "'Bee, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Thanks buddy. You da man!" He added with a huge grin. "I still say that had to be the best four thousand dollars that will ever be spent."

Bumblebee slumped his shoulders in embarrassment as he was once again reminded at how he'd literally been sold. "Can we please not mention the disgusting and insultingly low price that I was sold for?" He asked in shame.

"Oh come on 'Bee. It's not my fault the guy was such an idiot that he gave me the best deal in human history." Sam retorted. "I mean so what! So I paid four thousand dollars for my best friend, _and_ my best man, it was still the best deal ever made!" He finished with a smug grin.

The yellow scout gaped at Sam for a few seconds before he promptly sat down on his aft... _hard_, and even Optimus showed his surprise at the implications through his wide optics.

"You. You mean. You two? And you want me?" 'Bee stuttered as he stared at the couple in shock while trying to wrap his processor around what he'd just been told.

Sam actually managed to look believably hurt by the Autobot's disbelief. "Well, I mean who else would I get besides the bot that brought us together. But, there's just one little problem you gotta solve first..."

"Just name it, whatever it is I guarantee that I'm the mech for the job!" Bumblebee exclaimed excitedly as he got to his feet.

"We want you to talk Optimus into performing the marriage." Mikeala chimed in with a smile.

Bumblebee turned to his commanding officer with wide pleading optics. "Please Optimus. You _have_ to! It's Sam and Mikeala we're talking about..."

Whatever else the scout had been about to say was cut off by the Autobot leader's upraised hand as Optimus knelt down to face the young couple on their level.

"Sam, Mikeala, I would be honored to perform the ceremony for the two of you, but I'm afraid that it would only be legal in Cybertronian eyes. I am not licensed to do such things on Earth." Optimus said in a heavy tone of obvious regret.

"Really?" Mikeala smirked. "Then what was the deal about that little Justice of the Peace title you got?"

Optimus narrowed his optics in suspicion. "How did you know I received that title? I'll admit that I was awarded that six months ago, but..." he broke off and gaped at the smirking and laughing couple in shock as a realization struck him. "You two planned this entire scenario! You've been planning this _that_ long?"

The two humans could only nod their heads in answer as they laughed at just how effective their plans and efforts at secrecy had been.

"So tell me. Just how long has Jazz been helping you two on these secret plans of yours?" Optimus asked thinking he knew who the main culprit was.

"He doesn't know anything about it." Mikeala snickered.

Now Optimus was really surprised, and it showed in his features. "You two, managed to plan this out, make certain that I would be legally able to perform the ceremony, _and_ still keep this a secret from _Jazz_?"

Loud bursts of laughter were the only response he received from the two conspiring perpetrators.

"So you and the others were able to keep this a secret from Jazz. Jazz who loves nothing more than an excuse to throw a party, Jazz who would throw a major party just because you were discussing it, Jazz, who lives his entire _life_ to throw parties? Now, I am impressed." Moonracer said with a light smile.

"I'm curious though. Why would the two of you announce this now?" Optimus asked with a slight tone of suspicion.

"Well, now that Moonracer is here, I'll have two femmes who've already agreed to be among my maids of honor." Mikeala replied smugly.

Both mechs instantly rounded on the lone femme. "You knew about this? Prior to your arrival?" Optimus demanded somewhat harshly.

"Of course. Arcee has been discussing this with me at length. I understand that this particular ceremony is going to be an interesting blend of both human and Cybertronian customs." Moonracer answered smoothly.

"So who else knows about this?" Optimus asked as he once again faced the conspiratorial couple.

"Well, Wheeljack insisted on making the gown for me, so he knows. Then there's Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who have spent months brewing up a special batch of high grade for the Reception. Secretary Keller and his wife know. She's one of my bride's maids, and he's going to give me away since my father died. Both Sarah and Rochelle are going to be among my bride's maids as well, and Prowl is helping with the organization of it all. So now that you two are finally in on it, the only one left to tell who will actually be involved is Jazz and we want him to be the DJ at the reception." Mikeala said smiling brightly.

The optics of all three bots had widened in surprise as Mikeala had listed off everyone, and Moonracer wasn't able to keep her mirth out of her voice when she spoke. "I think you two have already spent _more _than enough time around Jazz, if you've managed to leave him out of the loop until the very end." She said while laughing lightly.

"It seems that the two of you planned this out very well." Optimus added.

"Well, we didn't plan on meeting up with a werewolf, but we decided not to let that stop us from going through with our surprise." Sam stated a little ruefully.

Their discussion was interrupted by the disturbing sound of breaking bones as the werewolf bit right through the first of the ribs and began crunching it noisily between her powerful jaws. They looked at the creature still being held securely in Moonracer's hand to see her holding the rack of ribs in the left hand while using her right hand to brace the single rib that had been forcibly separated from the rest and was being loudly broken down into pieces that could be swallowed.

"Okay, I'm not getting my fingers anywhere near that." Mikeala muttered softly.

"You mean _her_ don't you?" Sam quipped unable to resist.

"No. I mean that jaw power. I am _not_ getting near it." Mikeala clarified softly.

"Hmm. A wise decision Mikeala." Optimus said as he ran a quick scan of the werewolf. "She is exerting slightly over three-thousand pounds of pressure per square inch, and she does not appear to be straining either."

"Sam, you might want to open that leg roast, because I don't think those are going to last near as long as I'd hoped." Mikeala said in a hushed tone of both horror and awe.

As Sam watched the werewolf, he couldn't help but voice the thought that went through his head. "It's like watching a hungry kid tear into a candy bar."

She finished eating the food in her claws, and began licking both her claws and her muzzle to get them clean. Her stomach was bulging from the amount of meat that she'd consumed. She was full, and no one was hurting her, or trying to hurt her, but she started keeping a watchful eye on the two with a scent like those who had hurt her in the past. Smelling blood from her meal on the strange paw that held her, she began licking that clean as well.

Moonracer scanned the werewolf in her hand and saw that what she would have thought to be the creature's tank had expanded to hold an enormous amount of meat. When the werewolf started licking the fingers of her right hand clean, she held out the last piece of meat to the two humans. "I don't think she can eat anymore. Can this be saved for later?"

"Sure. We'll need it later when she gets hungry again." Mikeala answered as she grabbed the leg roast and wrapped it up in a trash bag before setting it next to the briskets. When she finished she looked back up at Moonracer.

"You know, I'll bet if you held your other hand out to her she'd probably lick that one clean too. I know it might be gross, but dried slobber is a whole lot easier to clean off than dried blood." Mikeala suggested thoughtfully.

The femme looked down at the slowly hardening substance on the palm of her left hand and nearly shuddered in revulsion. It was one thing to understand in her processor that organic beings held such fluids inside their bodies, but it was an entirely different matter to see and _feel_ those same fluids being caked on one's chassis. It was neither a pleasant thought, nor feeling to have such a thing happening to her. Like all Cybertronian femmes, Moonracer usually kept herself very clean at all times. This was because a clean frame was a properly functioning frame, and one which would produce properly functioning sparklings. So it was with some small amount of hesitation that she took Mikeala up on her suggestion to let the werewolf lick her hand clean, because in her processor, she was merely exchanging one disgusting fluid for another.

As she offered her messy hand to the creature being held in her right, she saw the organic's nose begin to twitch right before the creature's full attention focused on her left hand. The werewolf showed no hesitation in reaching out to pull her hand closer as she began lapping up every drop of the disgusting substance. Moonracer could have groaned in relief as the stuff was easily removed by the creature's long wet, slightly rough, and very persistent tongue. She watched in silence as the werewolf used what was apparently a highly developed sense of smell to track down every last remaining drop of blood on her hand. Even before the werewolf had finished, Moonracer's sensors could hardly detect any traces of the stuff, and the femme was surprised at just how effective Mikeala's suggestion had turned out to be.

"Thank you for suggesting that, Mikeala. It is, as you said 'gross' and I'm not sure I like the idea of doing that very often." Moonracer said sincerely.

Mikeala was about to say something in response when her eyes nearly bulged from their sockets as she realized that the werewolf was loose!

She'd eaten everything she could, and had even lapped up the blood from the strange paws of the dominant female that held her. Her hunger pain had been replaced with the discomfort of having eaten far too much at one time, but the food had been offered to her, and not wanting it to be taken by another from this very strange pack, she'd eaten it all. When she felt the grip of the strange female loosen around her, she knew that she could regain her freedom, and she did. Wary of the two on the ground with a scent that was like those who'd given her nothing but pain, she ran up the arm of the paw that had been holding her to stop near the head of the strange female to find a safe place from which to rest and watch. She knew that those two down there were long time members of this pack because of the way their scents were all over each other, and as the newest member of this pack, she was now the lowest ranked female.

She'd never had a pack before, but she knew what it meant. There would be strength in numbers. Strength meant more hunters to find food for the pack, more hunters to bring down the prey. More members to help care for the cubs of the alpha pair. Although this strange alpha female had accepted her, she hadn't been introduced to the other members of this strange pack by exchanging scents, and until that happened, she knew she had to be wary, because she knew that if one pack member turned on her, they all would.

Bumblebee reacted as fast as he would have done if Moonracer turned out to be a Decepticon. He snatched Sam and Mikeala up and held them close to protect them, ready to use his own body as a shield if he had to. He'd watched plenty of movies with Sam over the past nine years, and many of them had featured werewolves, and there was no way that he was about to let his charges become a chew toy for a living nightmare.

"Mine!" It was more than just a statement that came out of the scout's vocal processor, but a warning directed at the werewolf.

Much to everyone's surprise, the werewolf seemed to cower behind Moonracer when Bumblebee had made his lunge for the two humans. It was obvious that she was trying to hide, but no one was really certain as to why. Moonracer slowly spread her hands to be ready to catch the creature if she tried to jump or lunge at either Mikeala or Sam. Optimus stepped forward to place his impressive size between the werewolf and her possible targets. As he did, a soft whine was heard from the werewolf as she turned and jumped to the ground behind Moonracer.

She landed hard, but still scrambled back away from the other members of this strange pack. Once she had gained some distance she lowered herself to the ground and whined softly to show that she was willing to accept their dominance.

As soon as she felt the werewolf's weight leave her frame, Moonracer spun with reflexes that only thousands of years of combat experience can bring. Once again she smelled what she was sure had to be fear coming from the creature.

"Optimus, would you mind waiting for just a moment? She positively reeks of fear right now. Let me see if I can try something since she doesn't seem to be as frightened of me." Moonracer said as she faced the werewolf who was now crouched on the ground watching them warily.

"Very well. But I will not allow her to harm our friends." Optimus answered gravely.

Moonracer stepped slightly to her right so that Optimus and the others would be able to see the werewolf as well, and began approaching her slowly. As she moved closer, the creature's whining grew louder. She could see the werewolf literally pressing herself into the ground while slowly backing away, and whining continuously.

From what she'd read on the internet, Moonracer knew that the werewolf could be exceedingly dangerous to any one or any thing she met, and therefore had to be taken back to the Autobot base, even if it was for no other reason than to contain the werewolf until she reverted back to being human again. Knowing very little about the behavior of humans actually proved to be beneficial to Moonracer as she studied the werewolf while approaching her. She knew from what she could smell that the werewolf was scared, and seeing that she was several times larger than the werewolf, she crouched down so she'd present a smaller appearance.

"Hold still. No one's going to hurt you." Moonracer said soothingly.

"Yeah. No one's going to hurt _her_, but what about _us_?" Sam muttered sourly.

"Actually Sam, I think Moonracer's right. I can smell the fear as well." Bumblebee said quietly while watching the femme prepare to recapture the werewolf.

"Yeah. Uh just what reason would _she_ have to be scared of us?" Mikeala muttered huffily.

Optimus Prime's optic ridges rose in surprise when he heard that question. He took a split second to regain his self control before turning to look at the two humans on Bumblebee's shoulders.

"You honestly don't see any reason for her to be afraid of us?" Optimus asked doubtfully.

"Uh... no offense Optimus, but why would a werewolf be afraid of us?" Mikeala asked nervously.

"Um, yeah what she said." Sam added quickly.

Optimus smiled at the two humans in good spirits. "That has to be the most genuine compliment I've received to date."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he kept a wary eye on the werewolf still backing slowly away from Moonracer.

Optimus smiled at the two humans in good spirits. "It tells me that you two have spent enough time with us, that neither one of you really notices any of the differences between us anymore, and I am honored by that, as well as by your friendship."

"Those who don't know us, and aren't familiar with us, think of us as machines of war, when that is not the case..." Optimus said before breaking off as the werewolf suddenly launched herself forward and ran straight up Moonracer's arm.

Quick and agile, the werewolf had used all four limbs along with her preternatural strength to propel herself up Moonracer's right arm to her shoulder. Even as she was reaching towards the werewolf, she saw that it was crouching down into her plating and whining softly.

"Are you going to stay put this time?" Moonracer asked firmly, directing the question at the werewolf on her shoulder.

The werewolf cocked her head to the side and perked her ears forward as she crouched lower on the metal plates of the Autobot's shoulder, and Moonracer was almost sure that the creature had signaled her assent by lowering herself further into place.

"Fine. You can stay there, but not for long. We'll be leaving soon, so that means you'll be riding in my cabin, and I don't want you trying to chew on my interior this time." Moonracer told the werewolf firmly.

The optic ridges of the Autobot leader rose in surprise when the werewolf laid her ears back and lowered herself even further into Moonracer's shoulder armor. With those actions, he became convinced that there was at least some level of understanding between the two. He wasn't sure just how much the creature could comprehend, but there was obviously far more intelligence behind those actions, than that of a simple canine. Optimus stepped forward to get a better look at the creature, and was slightly surprised to see her scuttle behind the femme's neck in an effort to hide.

Sapphire blue optics peered at pale yellow eyes which were peeking from behind the neck and head of the Autobot femme. Optimus watched curiously as those eyes looked into his optics for just a split second before they looked away.

"Hmm... I think you're right Moonracer. She does seem to understand you on some level. I'm not entirely certain of it, but it's possible that she may still possess some remnant of her human intelligence. That would explain her level of comprehension." Optimus said after thinking about it.

"Wait. So you're saying she understand us? I mean _really_ understands?" Mikeala asked from her position in Bumblebee's hand.

"As surprising as it sounds, I believe the answer is yes. There is very little information available on werewolves, and most of that is contradictory." Optimus told her.

"So, we need to get her to the base then, don't we?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yes Sam, we do. Not only does Moonracer need to be checked out by Ratchet, but if I know him, he'll also want to examine this werewolf for any medical problems she might have. He should also check into the possibility of creating a vaccine for her condition." Optimus answered.

"_That's_ a good idea! I _really_ don't want to start howling at the moon you know." Mikeala muttered emphatically.

Bumblebee took a few steps further away from Moonracer when he heard the young woman's muttered comment. "I don't want to see you howling at the moon either, and I'm not taking any chances." He said to Mikeala before directing his attention at the femme. "Moonracer, as long as you keep the puppy girl away from these two, there won't be any problems." The yellow scout warned seriously.

Moonracer didn't take the warning too well, especially when she considered that the werewolf in question was making a decided effort to keep at least some part of the femme's frame between her and the other two Autobots.

"She isn't threatening anyone right now, Bumblebee, and incase you haven't noticed, she's _been_ trying to keep her distance. The one thing she had time to say to me was a warning that I should leave because _'they'_ did something to her! The only time she has done anything that could be considered aggressive, was when I first picked her up, and that was in self defense, because I think she was most likely in pain. She hasn't done _anything_ except try to escape from us, and the one time she's gotten loose, she headed _away_ from Mikeala and Sam..." Moonracer halted her tirade when Optimus held up his hand, signaling her to stop.

"_Both_ of you need to stop this! You've both made valid points. However, whether she is currently a werewolf or not is beside the point, she is _human_! Therefore, she is not to be harmed. Do I make myself clear?" Here Optimus directed his attention at Bumblebee, who nodded in understanding. The Autobot leader then turned his attention back to Moonracer who narrowed her optics in suspicion. "I will also not allow the werewolf to harm anyone else. She will be contained or restrained if necessary. I realize that she hasn't tried to hurt anyone, and I sincerely hope it stays that way." He said firmly.

"Now, since she seems to understand you to some extent, and she doesn't seem to be as afraid of you as she is of the rest of us, I want you to be responsible for her for the time being. You are to make sure that she isn't harmed, and that she doesn't harm anyone else, understand?" Optimus said in a gentler tone.

Moonracer stared at commanding officer of the Autobots in surprise. "You're appointing me to be her Guardian?"

An inarticulate gasp of shock emerged from the yellow scout's vocal processor at the implications that had just been voiced.

"No, Moonracer. I am not appointing you to be her Guardian. You will simply be her guard. Since we know almost nothing about her, it wouldn't be fair to assign that position to anyone. All we really know about her is that she was human a short while ago, that she has the _potential_ to be dangerous to other humans, and that for now at least, she seems to listen to you. I would like you to use that advantage in dealing with her. Because, from what little she said before her transformation, she's running from someone, and she's clearly frightened of them." Optimus said heavily.

This was a problem he definitely did not need. Granted, the war had pretty much come to an end during the past few years, but there were still some Decepticons who felt that they had some type of grudge to settle, or those who were simply trying to make a reputation for themselves. True, Megatron had been slain once again, but many others were still out there, and many of the officials in the various human governments were insisting on, among many other things, some type of reassurance. Adding a werewolf to the ranks of organics who, either knew the Autobots, or knew about them, would only add to his problems.

Optimus was thinking about the possible consequences of having a werewolf on the base as he watched the creature try to hide herself among the various parts of Moonracer's shoulder armor. He could see that the creature was watching him, but was also trying to hide at the same time. The Autobot commander wasn't sure what to make of this, so he decided to worry about it later. He turned his attention back to Moonracer just as the femme spoke.

"She may not be as talkative as Sam or Mikeala, but I don't see that as a problem for now. I really don't want to be appointed as her Guardian at this time. I understand that she's afraid of something or someone, but I don't see that a Guardian would help her any, not right now anyway. So thank you for that. As for letting her damage someone else, well, I'm not going to let that happen." She stated matter of factly.

"Good. Now, we should begin heading back to the base. It's going to be at least a four hour drive to return to Nellis Air Force base. Moonracer, I'll hold her if you want to transform." Optimus ordered.

"No offense, but I'm not putting these two down until she's contained." Bumblebee said bluntly while eyeing the werewolf warily.

Moonracer blew overheated air from her oral vent in what sounded like a sigh of resignation. She then raised her left hand up to her right shoulder where the werewolf was still trying to hide in her armor. "No one is going to hurt you, but I need you to get in my hand, so we can get ready to leave."

She eyed the massive paw warily. There was a part of her that understood the words, but there was another part, the more dominant part of her that was still afraid of the pack members that she hadn't exchanged scents with. Until that happened and ranking positions were established she knew that she would be vulnerable to assault from the rest of this strange pack. The only problem was that this dominant female had made it clear where she was to be, and what she was supposed to do.

The yellow scout had all of his systems on full alert, and was ready for action while he watched what was happening. His was more than a little surprised that the werewolf obeyed the femme's instructions, and he noticed that the creature watched both him and Optimus carefully. If he didn't know any better, Bumblebee would have almost sworn that the werewolf was ready to bolt for cover with the slightest excuse.

As the creature was crawling slowly into her hand while keeping a watchful pair of eyes on the two mechs, Moonracer decided that she was going to try something a little different this time around. As soon as the creature was in her hand, she quickly stooped over and placed the werewolf on the ground. "I want you to wait right there until I transform, then you are to get in." She instructed.

She turned her head to the side and looked at the female curiously. She hadn't forgotten about the other members of this strange pack, but the tone this female had just used, made it clear what she wanted done. She saw the female begin to get smaller and closer to the ground, and then the female was something else entirely. The scent hadn't changed, but the appearance had. Approaching cautiously, she focused all of her senses on the female. An incredibly keen sense of smell and hearing made up for the fact that past a few dozen yards, all she saw were blurry shapes. She recognized her own scent coming from inside what had to be the female who had been holding her. She was down on all fours and sniffing heavily as she inched closer. She knew that she'd been held in this place, and she didn't like that, but then she knew that she hadn't been hurt while in here either. She climbed in slowly, using her sensitive nose to re-examine these surroundings, and realized that it was still the same dominant female that had fed her and was accepting her into this pack.

"I don't believe it." Sam gaped as Moonracer closed her driver side door after the werewolf had gotten in.

"That makes two of us, Sam. I don't believe it either. I might have believed that she could understand simple commands the way Mojo did. Things like 'sit', 'stay', or 'heel', but nothing as complex as that." Bumblebee replied softly.

"Well? We're ready to hit the road whenever the four of you are." Moonracer stated with just a hint of smugness while ignoring the comments being made about the werewolf.

Bumblebee shut down his vocalizer as he placed his charges back on the ground. He didn't say anything as he transformed, but Mikeala made up for that with a well chosen comment of her own.

"Leave it to a girl. Whenever a guy says she won't; you'd better watch out because you can bet she will." Mikeala snickered as she walked around to the scout's passenger side.

Sam and Bumblebee both said absolutely nothing in response to that. They both knew that they couldn't without getting themselves in more hot water than they knew what to do with, so they left it alone.

Optimus ignored the banter going on between the three friends in favor of looking at the werewolf who was leaning over the front dash and looking out the windshield. As he watched, the creature sat back in the passenger seat and seemed to be waiting for something. With a slight shake of his head, the Autobot leader transformed and without saying anything began the long drive back towards the base.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Myths and Legends 2.

_**Author's note: **I hope you enjoy this story. The behavior, personality, and general disposition of the werewolf is based on 20 years of actual first hand experience with the Endangered North American Timber Wolf, so yes, there will be some major differences between this werewolf, and those in the movies! Also, I would like to offer an advance thank you for any reviews that you might decide to leave._

She whined her distress as she tried in vain to watch everything that was passing by the spaces that she could see through. She knew that she was with the dominant female, that the female was taking her somewhere, that they were moving, and that she couldn't smell anything that she saw. Being somewhat nearsighted was a distinct disadvantage, and one that was compensated for by her incredibly keen senses of smell and hearing. Not being able to smell anything outside of this strange female meant that she couldn't detect the scents of other packs that might be a threat to the one she was now a member of. She could see the other two members of her new pack. One, the largest one, was ahead of them and leading the way. The other, was behind them, and she kept moving around trying to see everything, and sniffing in vain.

Moonracer was very aware of the antics of the werewolf in her cabin. The creature was climbing all over her seats and moving from the front passenger seat to the back passenger seat, only to swiftly move to the rear driver's seat, then climbing into the front driver's seat before repeating the circuit. With that happening, Moonracer couldn't help but be more than aware of it. The continuous whining and heavy sniffing of her windows was grating on her processors. The continuous actions of the werewolf were more than enough to make any bot want to scream.

Then there was the other thing. That... that _smell_. It was like a palpable, tangible, almost touchable _thing_! She could almost swear that it had a physical body, and the sole purpose of it's existence was to drive her right out of her processors. She knew that the smell was coming from the creature in her cabin, because it reeked of fear, distress, and several other organic pheromones. Finally, in an attempt to remove some of that smell, she rolled her front windows down just a bit. The gap was only about two inches and was just enough to allow fresh air to flow, but that was more than enough to attract the werewolf's attention.

In an instant, the werewolf was at the crack in the passenger side window, sticking her nose out and sniffing the wind as it passed by. Moonracer almost didn't believe her sensors. With the window partially opened, the smell was decreasing as fresh air flowed in, but it was also decreasing because the creature was emitting fewer of the pheromones that caused that smell. She blew over heated air out of her air conditioning cooling vents in relief. As soon as she did that, the werewolf turned, sniffed at the air conditioning vent closest to her, licked it with a soft whine, and turned to stick her nose back out the window. Moonracer was a little puzzled by this. These actions weren't those of the mindless, bloodthirsty killing machine that was found in most of the myths on the internet.

"I'm going to let my windows down some more, but I want you to stay inside. You are _not_ to try to leave, understand?" Moonracer asked her.

She heard the female speak to her, and she cocked her head to the side as she tried to understand what it was that the female had told her. Her dim understanding of the female's words confused her. She'd had no pack of her own, and was just being accepted into this one. For a loner to attempt to find a new pack was extremely dangerous, so why would she want to leave now? She leaned forward, put her paws up near where the female's voice was coming from, and sniffed at various parts of the female she was in to see if she could find something wrong with her. The female didn't smell sickly, and didn't smell like she'd been injured, so she did the only thing she could, which was give a submissive whine and lick the female reassuringly.

Figuring that the werewolf was going to cooperate with her, Moonracer lowered her front windows half way down. Instantly, the werewolf had her head out the window and was sniffing at the wind. The Autobot noticed an immediate drop in the level of strong smelling pheromones that the werewolf was producing, and realized that the creature just wanted to be able to feel and smell the wind as it passed by. She didn't feel that it was an odd craving or strange need when she considered that the werewolf seemed to sniff and smell at almost everything, but she did wonder about it, and was curious as to why, but it was obvious that the werewolf wasn't up to answering any questions, so she left that one for later.

They were heading through town towards the freeway, and Moonracer was fairly glad of both the darkness and the light traffic. She knew that without a driver, she would attract a lot of attention, but with a werewolf in the car as well? She might as well be in her standard mode in the middle of downtown while holding up a neon sign stating that she was an alien robot. She knew that Earth's governments wanted them to remain as secret as possible, until they felt the general populace was ready to accept both their existence and presence. It was a bit of a strange situation. She was supposed to hide from most, but was known about by some.

A burst of hot air left her air conditioning vents as she turned her attention back to the werewolf. She was quite pleased that the creature was calmly squatting in her front passenger seat, with her head out the window. The creature had felt the overheated air, and was immediately sniffing around on her dashboard. Actions like that almost had her convinced that the werewolf could somehow sense what she was feeling. She did note that the creature wasn't emitting a scent of fear anymore, and she was glad about that, because that smell had been overpowering. It was true that the werewolf could use a nice long and very close encounter with a wash rack, but add in those pheromones caused by stress, and the result was beyond belief.

Moonracer wasn't too thrilled about the chance encounter that now had her sharing the company of this creature, but she was determined to at least try to make the most of it. As she watched the werewolf, the creature seemed to be enjoying the ride. The lupine head was hanging out the window, and saliva was emerging from the creature's muzzle in a constant flow. The Autobot femme watched in silent horror as the drool, for that's what it was, was flung by the wind back against her frame to dry and streak in a discolored track. The more the werewolf held her head in the wind stream, the more she drooled, and Moonracer was thoroughly dismayed to see where that drool would end up.

'_At least she's drooling out there, and not in my interior.'_ Moonracer thought with a small measure of relief, and a large amount of irritation. She was sure that she could remove the drool from the outside of her frame with a visit to the wash racks, and she'd planned on visiting them anyway to remove some of the odor from the werewolf.

She was fairly relieved to see the freeway several blocks ahead, since that meant that they'd soon be making some good time in their traveling. As they pulled up at a traffic light, Moonracer saw a turbo charged Cooper Mini pull ahead of her in the right hand turn lane. She wouldn't have given the smaller car a second glance, except that it had a color scheme that she liked, along with one additional feature that she thought might be useful under the circumstances. She waited until the car made the turn before conducting her scan. The flash of blue light passed quickly over the Cooper Mini as Moonracer scanned the features she wanted.

As the super charged Dodge Challenger began moving forward when the light turned green, Bumblebee couldn't help but notice the new pink and white coloration on the Autobot. He had to admit that Moonracer looked much better when she was sporting her own preferred colors instead of those she'd borrowed from him. The yellow scout nearly stalled though when he saw the werewolf riding in the femme, rise up and poke her head above the body of the car she was in.

A quick scan revealed that the werewolf was almost standing up in the femme, and was reveling in her use of the new sunroof that had just been added.

"_Hey Moonracer! You know that werewolf is able to get out through that sunroof, don't you?" _Bumblebee sent quickly.

"_I'm well aware of that possibility, but I think she's agreed not to make any escape attempts. At any rate, with her using my new sunroof, instead of my windows, I'll have less of her drool to remove when I reach the base. Beside, she seems to be enjoying it."_ Moonracer sent back.

"_You mean that you really trust that creature?" _Bumblebee sent.

"_I think we understand each other. Besides, she's actually enjoying herself without trying to injure or mangle anyone. So which would you prefer, giving this werewolf a ride with the windows and sunroof closed so that she's releasing all kinds of pheromones and as stressed as she can get, or giving a ride to a werewolf who's relaxed and somewhat content?"_ Moonracer replied. _"Besides, when she's like this, she's not trying to claw my windows open so she can smell everything."_

"_I hate to say it, but Bee has a point. That... werewolf is dangerous! If she gets loose, she can seriously hurt or kill someone."_ Sam replied though the scout's comm system.

"_No offense Sam. But I'm the one whose exterior is getting a fresh coating of werewolf drool, and oh Primus! She is leaving hair all over my interior! Suffice to say, this is _not_ how I intended to spend my first few hours on Earth."_ Moonracer replied in the same fashion.

"_Look, Moonracer has her under control. So why don't you two just let her do things her way? Especially since she's already caught the werewolf twice now, and she hasn't let her kill anyone."_ Mikeala suggested.

"_Actually, Mikeala. I only caught her once. She came to me on her own when she got loose. I'm pretty sure that she'd rather stay with us than be alone. But, let's try to see this from her side of things. As a werewolf, everyone will try to kill her on sight, so she has to try to avoid people. Instead of trying to kill her, we've shown some level of friendliness by feeding her at least, so why wouldn't she want to stay with us?"_ Moonracer answered.

Bumblebee was about to respond when a large blob of werewolf drool impacted on his windshield. The yellow scout nearly stalled in disgust as the wind caused by his speed forced the drool to spread. His revulsion wasn't helped by the disgusted comments that were being made by one of his passengers either.

Mikeala on the other hand began laughing heartily. _"Unh huh! I don't believe that werewolf is nearly as dumb as you two think she is."_

"_Oh come on, Mikeala! You don't really believe that do you?"_ Sam demanded grumpily.

"_Of course I do. All you have to do is open your eyes and look. That werewolf isn't doing anything except enjoying the ride. Besides, even if she did get loose and go all horror movie on us, do you think Optimus would give her that chance without catching her first? Get real guys, Moonracer isn't going to let anything happen either, and that's not even counting Bee, and what he can do. So just relax a little. That werewolf sure is!"_ Mikeala retorted with amusement before pointing out that the subject of the argument was laying her head on Moonracer's roof and generally relaxing.

"_Bee, this has to be some kind of female conspiracy thing, because they're ganging on us big time!"_ Sam grumbled to his friend.

"_As much as I hate to interrupt, the werewolf is currently remaining with Moonracer, and while that remains the case, there shouldn't be any further arguing. Although she does have the potential to be dangerous, so do we. She has yet to do anything of a threatening nature, and should be judged by her actions. So far, she has cooperated with us, and everything we've required of her. These are not the actions of an unintelligent individual. As long as she cooperates, she will be allowed the freedom to do as she wishes so long as she doesn't attempt to harm anyone. That is her right, and I will not have that right interfered with."_ Optimus interjected.

"_But Optimus, she's a werewolf! They're dangerous."_ Sam tried to argue.

"_Sam, I'd like to remind you that not only did we have to chase her, but that she was also in an extremely remote area to begin with. If she had chosen to be as dangerous as you say, then not only would she have been closer to a populated area, but she would not have tried to warn either us or Moonracer during her encounters with us. As a human, she tried to avoid all contact, and as a werewolf, she has cooperated with us. I will admit that she has issued a type of threatening growl that is apparently very disturbing to humans, but, I have also observed that as long as you don't approach her, she doesn't growl. That would be a very strong indication that she considers you humans to be threatening to her. Like it or not Sam, this werewolf is displaying a fair amount of intelligence, and an apparent wish to avoid conflict, and as long as that remains the case, she will be allowed as many freedoms and privileges as we can give her. I won't pretend to understand all of her wants at this stage, but she has tried to express a few of them, and that means that she is trying to at least get along and cooperate with us. She will remain with Moonracer, in her custody and care until we arrive at the base. At that point Ratchet can examine the both of them. Until that time, and as long as you aren't required to interact with the werewolf, I don't see that there are any problems."_ Optimus replied firmly.

"_But Optimus, you're not the one who's getting his windshield plastered in werewolf slobber!"_ Bumblebee complained after finally using his squirters and wipers to get the disgusting mess off of his windshield.

"_You are correct Bumblebee, and that will be corrected now. It was not your choice or decision to be involved with the werewolf, and therefore you should not be forced to deal with any unpleasant results of that decision. I want you to change places with me. That will give me a better opportunity to observe the werewolf during the return to the base."_ Optimus said as he switched to the right lane and began slowing down to drop back.

The yellow scout didn't say anything, because he knew that his leader wasn't going to accept any arguments. Instead he simply changed places with his commanding officer so that he was now leading the small convoy back to the base that they shared with the humans. While he was definitely relieved to be out of the line of fire from getting nailed with werewolf slobber, he wasn't at all pleased that his leader would be assuming that position.

When she saw the two pack members change places, she became highly confused. This pack had been traveling in a certain order, but now that order had changed. She tried to catch their scents as the two changed positions, but between the wind and the similarities of their smells, she wasn't able to determine anything. Instead she tried to simply watch both of them. These strange looking pack members didn't change places after that one time, so she eventually lost interest in that. The scents and smells of one place soon fell behind to be replaced with the scents of mountains and trees. She laid her head on the ledge in front of her and let her sensitive nose determine her surroundings, since she could hear little or nothing thanks to the wind from the speed they were traveling at.

Her nose soon became over whelmed from the sheer amount of scents that she was picking up, and she lowered herself back inside out of the direct wind. She could still pick up the main scent of the immediate area, but she wasn't getting the smells of every animal and thing that had been near the path they were taking. She curled up comfortably and began to rest while the female she was riding in did all the running.

Moonracer had been observing the werewolf closely, and had been ready to intervene at any moment she thought necessary. She detected a brief burst of what she thought might be stress emanating from the creature, but couldn't be positive. It was a good solid hour before the creature finally settled herself in the passenger seat and lay down. Thinking that the werewolf was now satisfied, she started to close her sunroof. As soon as it closed, the werewolf was up in the seat, sniffing at the sunroof and whining softly, even as a light odor of fear began to radiate from her. Moonracer opened the sunroof back up and watched curiously as the werewolf sniffed outside for a few minutes before lying back down. Seeing that the werewolf seemed to be content for now, she started joining in, and commenting on some of the banter taking place in the cabin of the yellow scout ahead of her.

Two and a half hours later, she followed Bumblebee as he exited the highway to pull in to a rest stop that actually had restrooms and vending machines. She held back a ways as the yellow scout rolled up to the restroom facilities, and watched the werewolf closely to see what the creature would do. As soon as she came to a stop, the werewolf rose up in the seat and stuck her head out of the sunroof. A miniscule tingle registered on her circuits, and she knew that she was being scanned at a very high intensity. She used her passive sensors to trace the scan back to Bumblebee, and even though she knew that he was only looking out for his friends and charges, it still irritated her that he apparently under valued her skill in keeping the werewolf under control.

As soon as his two human friends had entered their respective restrooms, Bumblebee dropped his joking facade, and scanned Moonracer to find out what that pit spawned werewolf was doing. His scanners showed that the creature was sniffing heavily at the air, but was other wise making no attempt to get free of Moonracer's cabin. He knew that he was still fairly young by Cybertronian standards, but that didn't mean that he didn't know how to do his job. He knew that even if he weren't Sam's guardian and Mikeala's by default, that he would still protect them from as much danger as he could simply because they were also his friends. His thoughts on the werewolf were suddenly interrupted when Mikeala emerged from the ladies room with a truly disgusted look on her face.

"Bee, can you pop the trunk for minute. There's no way I'm using that restroom! It's a thousand times worse than Sam's room has _ever_ been!" She said angrily.

He popped his trunk open and watched as Mikeala grabbed a few of the paper towels, and headed off to the tree line. In a burst of apprehension he instantly turned his scanners on Moonracer and the werewolf she carried. His concern for Mikeala's safety increased exponentially when he saw that the werewolf was also watching Mikeala. He remained tense and ready for anything until Mikeala returned to his alt mode after dropping a handful of soiled towels in the trash. He was trying to watch almost everything that was going on, and he was actually doing a fair job of it. He saw the werewolf that was watching Mikeala. He saw Mikeala coming back from her trip to the trees. He saw Sam at the vending machines getting some cold drinks and snacks to share with Mikeala, and he even saw Optimus sitting in his alt mode right behind Moonracer. None of what he saw did anything to quell the apprehension in his circuits until both humans were back in his alt mode. He started his engine back up and prepared to shift in to gear when he was asked to wait by Moonracer.

"_Just hold up for a few minutes. I want to see if she'll expel her waste here, instead of in my cabin while we're on the road."_ She said over the comm system.

A strong shudder of revulsion passed through the frame of the yellow scout as he thought of just how revolting that result would be. As much as he disliked the thought of having that werewolf on the loose, the thought of _that_ type of organic residue in his cabin bothered him even more. _"Go ahead. I have Sam and Mikeala safely inside my cabin, so she can't do anything to them, but I'll still be watching her."_

Moonracer didn't respond to the irritating comment from the scout, but instead, focused her attention on the werewolf currently using her sunroof to look at her surroundings. She was a little surprised that the werewolf only looked when she opened her passenger side door, but did nothing otherwise. A quick scan revealed that there was no one else at this rest stop, nor was there any traffic on the highway at the moment, so she knew that this was the perfect time to do this, just in case she needed to transform.

"It's okay. I need you to get out for a few minutes and go to the bathroom." She told the creature.

She watched as the werewolf slowly pulled her head back inside and eased her way out of the passenger door. The creature's movements were slow and halting as if very hesitant and unsure. She saw the werewolf drop to all fours, and begin sniffing at the ground whining softly. Figuring that the creature needed some encouragement, she spoke up.

"Just go to the bathroom, and then we can get back on the road and head home." She said lightly.

Three bots and two humans watched as the werewolf moved around sniffing the ground, stopping for a few seconds, and then moving on. It was an odd behavior pattern that kept repeating itself for nearly twenty minutes.

"What is she doing? Why can't she just pick a spot to dump her waste and be done with it?" Bee finally asked in exasperation.

"I don't know Bee. What _is_ she doing? All I can see is her moving around out there and stopping every so often." Sam asked curiously.

"She keeps sniffing around until she finds were another dog dumped their waste, and then she moves on. It's annoying. I know she needs to empty herself, because she's even fuller than the two of you were." Bee replied.

"Yeah well... just like I didn't want to use that restroom because of how filthy it was, she may not want to go out there, for the same reason. I know my dog was always a little picky that way." Mikeala put in as she rolled down the window and leaned out for a better look.

She was roaming around trying to find a place that another pack hadn't marked as territory. Each time she thought that she was getting close to finding a place, she discovered another scent of claimed ground. The shifting wind brought her the scents of three of her pack members that she hadn't exchanged scents with yet. She could detect the faint scent of the strange one, and the scent of the two that were so much like those who had given her pain in the past. She'd just turned around to try other places to check when her sensitive nose detected the scent of a trail. Once more turning around, she followed the scent of that trail until she found it. It was a trail that had been made by the female that she hadn't met. She followed the trail further away from the female and found where the female had eased her discomfort without claiming any of the surrounding territory. Moving so that she would be able to mix her scent with that of the female, she released her urine and allowed the pungent scent to mix with the one that was already there. The blend of the two scents would serve to confuse any other pack that tried to track them from it, and that alone relieved a lot of her stress. With the pressure gone she headed back to the strange but dominant female that had accepted her into this pack.

"Oh thank Primus. Finally! Now maybe we can get back on the road." Bumblebee grumbled.

"What? Did she go?" Mikeala asked.

"She's doing it now. In fact, I'm almost positive that she even used the same tree that you did. She might even have used the same spot. Now we just need to wait for her to get done, so Moonracer can round her up again, and we can go." The scout answered in a very relieved tone.

Moonracer watched in silence as the werewolf came loping back to where she was parked. The creature was using an odd gait in which her back feet would take several steps while her front hands or feet would only touch the ground every few steps. The werewolf came right up to her and began sniffing around her immediately. She watched this for a few seconds out of curiosity, before she opened her passenger side door.

"Come on around and get in. We still have a long trip ahead of us, so we really need to get moving." She instructed easily when the werewolf began whining near her front bumper.

The creature worked her way around the rear of her frame and lunged forward when the open door was spotted. As soon as the werewolf was in her cabin, the sniffing began in earnest. Her floorboards, seats, windows, and finally her dashboard all received the smelling treatment. A swift pass of the creature's tongue marked her find of the air conditioning vents before the creature settled into the passenger seat with her head sticking out of the sunroof. The werewolf started sniffing at the air in all directions, as soon as Moonracer started to move.

Optimus watched the werewolf closely as they continued towards their base. Shortly after renewing their journey, the creature settled into the femme's passenger seat and rested there. As soon as they made the transition from a mountainous region to the lower landscape beyond, the werewolf was up and sniffing at the air outside. The creature repeated that action when they moved from fertile lands into the desert, and he realized that the werewolf could somehow smell the change of the region in the air. It made him wonder just how keen her olfactory sense really was.

Two hours after leaving the rest area, Bumblebee rolled to a stop at the gate to Nellis Air Force Base. He noticed that Moonracer was hanging back a fair distance without being asked. Even though she hadn't closed her sunroof, she was still taking some precautions.

Before the guards could exit the gate house, Bumblebee transmitted his individual ID code to their secure data pad. Designed to accept only an extremely short range transmission; the data pad provided a highly secure means of identifying any Autobot that approached the gate. This meant that should a Decepticon try to assume the alt mode of any particular Autobot, they would still not know about this data pad, or the proper security code which was unique to each Autobot.

"Autobot scout, Bumblebee returning with two human liaisons by the names of Samuel Witwicky, and Mikeala Banes." He stated to the MP who took his time checking the information on the data pad.

As soon as the MP with the data pad looked up at Moonracer, thirty more MPs armed with M-79 grenade launchers, and small plasma rifles revealed themselves and the fact that they had taken aim at the femme.

"Sir. Returning with Optimus Prime and myself is newly arrived Autobot Moonracer. She has not moved forward to present herself yet because she is currently carrying a potential biohazard for Autobot CMO Ratchet to examine." Bumblebee said quickly.

"Just what kind of biohazard is it? And why should we let it on base?" The Head MP demanded in a tone that said he fully expected an answer.

"Autobot Moonracer is currently serving as containment for a werewolf which she captured shortly after her arrival." Bee answered.

At that comment, the no nonsense composure and attitude of the MP fell apart as he stared at the yellow scout in solid disbelief. "A werewolf? And you actually expect me or any of us to believe that? Are you stupid or something?" The MP demanded.

At that point Mikeala slowly opened the passenger side door and got out. "Look I know you don't believe it, but he's telling the truth. There's a real live werewolf riding in that car back there. Apparently the werewolf wants the sunroof open or she starts climbing all over the place and drives Moonracer nuts, and with the sunroof open, the werewolf can get out, so that's why she's hanging back." She told them honestly.

"If you want her to close the sunroof and approach, so you can see for yourselves then she will." Bumblebee added quickly.

"Do it!" The MP ordered in a near growl.

Moonracer had heard the entire conversation, and even though she knew that this was a matter of base security, she wasn't happy about the conditions that her passenger would be exposed to. She weighed her options in a fraction of a second, and decided on another course of action.

"I need you to get out and wait right by my door. Do not move away from me, and I mean that. I don't want to see you killed, and I don't want to get killed either." She ordered as she opened her driver side door slowly.

She watched carefully as the werewolf hesitantly exited through her door and started sniffing around right next to her. Moonracer began a fairly slow transformation and quickly reached out and picked up the werewolf as soon as her left arm had gained the mobility. She heard the distinctive sound of fifteen plasma rifles hitting a state of over charge, and knew that these humans weren't playing any games or taking any chances. She stepped forward slowly with the werewolf in her left hand and made sure that she stayed in the bright security lights from the gate. Then she got a firm but gentle grip on the werewolf in her hand and slowly knelt down and offered the creature for the guards' inspection.

"I've got a firm grip on her so she can't get loose. She hasn't done anything hostile, so I don't want her killed. Especially when it's possible that Ratchet might be able to come up with a cure for her condition." She stated firmly.

The MP in charge knew that he was backed by enough firepower to instantly kill half a dozen bots. He also knew that every one of the men who were covering him had a clear line of fire. With that in mind he stepped forward and pulled his military issue flashlight from his belt to get a better look at this 'werewolf'.

The light played over the creature in her hand for a few long minutes. Then the head MP snorted derisively and smirked up at her.

"How bout Bumblebee transforms, you hand that thing to him, and then move back to where you were for sixty seconds. If that thing's a holoform it'll lose power when you get that far away from it for that length of time." The MP ordered suddenly.

Moonracer's optic ridges rose marginally before she smiled. "_Very_ good reasoning!" She said, impressed by the human's sharp mind. "Bee would you mind holding her for a few minutes?"

Sam got out of the scout and looked up at Moonracer worriedly. "Are you sure it's not safer to just stuff her in Optimus' cabin? What if she gets loose? I _really_ don't want to be a chew toy!" He said nervously.

"That critter does anything and it'll get splattered halfway across the desert!" The MP said dangerously.

Moonracer was about to reply angrily when she was cut short by the sound of an eighteen wheeler revving its engine loudly. Optimus quickly moved up to the gate and broadcast his own identification code to the specialized data pad and transformed before he spoke.

"Lieutenant Sanders, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots here on Earth, and not only is that werewolf currently in our custody, but she is also under our protection. There is also the fact that a few short hours ago, she was a human female, and a _civilian_. Whether you like it or not, we will _not_ allow her to be harmed." Optimus informed the MP in a stern and cold tone.

"Two out of six vouching for something that ain't supposed to exist does _not_ impress me in the slightest! On the other hand, I can be reasonable. So we'll just take slick's suggestion, but with one little twist. The werewolf goes in the Camero where we can see it. _She_ goes back there beyond holoform operational range. Then we'll see if it stays alive or shuts down." The MP demanded pointing at Moonracer, Bee, and the werewolf in turn.

"That is perfectly acceptable." Moonracer said to the MP before she instantly rounded on the scout with a drastic change in her demeanor. "And you _will_ treat her nicely! There better not be any rude comments or hostile tones used on her or I will make absolutely _sure_ that you _sincerely_ regret your next sparring session with me! Understand Bee?" She ordered in a near hiss of anger.

The eyebrows of nearly half the men in the MP contingent rose in surprise at the warning that had been delivered. They knew that it wasn't a threat, but a promise, and the fashion in which it was delivered left no doubt that it would be carried out.

"And what _is_ your role in the Autobot ranks again?" The head MP asked curiously.

"She's the sniper for the Autobot femme contingent and she doesn't bluff, so there is no way I'm calling her on that one." Bumblebee stated nervously.

Moonracer moved towards Bumblebee's open driver side door, but paused before she put the werewolf inside. "I'm going to put you in Bee's cabin for a few minutes. I want you to sit still. That means do _not_ climb all over his seats. It doesn't feel good, and he won't like it, so don't do it. Just wait inside, and I'll be back in a few short minutes." She told the werewolf firmly before sticking the creature inside the cabin of the scout.

As soon as the scout closed the door shutting the werewolf in, Moonracer dropped down into her alt mode and quickly backed up beyond the operational distance of any holoform ever built. She made sure that she was far enough back that not even a hologram could reach that distance, and then she parked and waited.

There was a dim recognition of the instructions to wait in her mind, but the fact that she was now with a pack member that she hadn't been introduced to frightened her. She started whining constantly, and tried to see where the strange female went, but her eyes couldn't detect anything more than a fuzzy blob at that distance, and with the windows up, she couldn't smell anything either and that frightened her even more.

Bumblebee's spark nearly leapt from his frame when he smelled the fear that began emanating from the werewolf almost instantly. He was sure that Moonracer would make good on her promise, and that was something he didn't want. His processor quickly flashed through dozens of options in an instant as he tried to think of what to do. He finally settled on trying a page out of Moonracer's book, and just _talk_ to the werewolf.

"Look, just calm down and relax. She'll be back in a minute. She didn't go anywhere, so there's nothing to be worried about. Just relax. No one's going to hurt you." He said as gently as he could manage, even though he felt like a total fool for saying it.

The scout's surprise at the reaction he got from the werewolf couldn't have been greater. As soon as he started speaking to her, the creature had turned to look at where the sound of his voice was coming from. Then the werewolf was sniffing heavily at his dash board. The sniffing continued for several seconds before the werewolf once again turned to look in the direction the femme had gone.

"Uh... Sam. I know this is going to sound weird, but I think Moonracer's right about her." Bumblebee said uneasily.

"What do you mean Bee?"

"I think puppy girl really does understand us, or at least, what we're telling her anyway." Bee replied as he watched both the MPs and Moonracer.

The scout's comment caught the attention of one of the MPs who was keeping a sharp aim on the femme. "You sayin that thing understands what we're talkin about?" He demanded without taking his eyes or aim off the femme.

"I've had my doubts too, but I'm beginning to think so. It's weird because Moonracer's been able to maintain her control on this werewolf all night just by talking to her." Bee replied.

"Yeah, it's probably just waitin for the chance to kill us." The same MP retorted.

"I won't allow that to happen, and neither will either one of the others." Bumblebee answered smoothly.

"Yeah well if that thing gets loose; I'm gonna see what a full clip of armor piercing incendiary rounds will do to it." Another MP said angrily.

That comment was apparently the wrong one to make around Mikeala, because she was instantly angry.

"You won't have to worry about that too much, mister what-ever-your-name-is. Because I'm not even going to wait until I get on the base, I'll be telling my friends Sarah, and her husband Will about this little incident. I don't think they'll be too happy about the term 'thing' being used in regard to another living being, _especially_ around the Autobots!" Mikeala snapped as she pulled out her cell phone and hit a number on her speed dial.

"Hey Will, I'm at the gate where some losers are giving us some real trouble." Mikeala began when the head MP snatched the phone from her hand.

"Hey!" She began to protest only to find herself staring at the barrel of a loaded assault rifle.

"Who is this?" The head MP demanded when he put the phone to his ear.

Upon receiving his answer, the man's eyes got wider. "This is Lieutenant Sanders currently in command of gate post six, Sir."

"Well Sir, there is Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, another one that they claim is an Autobot, a young couple who was with Bumblebee, and a werewolf." The Lieutenant replied.

Suddenly the man swallowed hard, and looked very crest fallen. "Yes Sir." Then he pulled the phone away from his ear, and very politely offered it to Mikeala. "Ma'am, I believe that the General wishes to speak to you.

"Hey Will..." Mikeala said when she put the phone to her ear. "Yeah, you heard him right. We've got a real live werewolf on our hands... No, we haven't really had any problems until we got to the gate. Then these jerks started giving us a hassle. Like Optimus wouldn't know it was an imposter as soon as she stood in front of him. So she's been keeping an eye on this werewolf while we came back here to see if Ratchet can do anything for her. But these guys are calling her a 'thing' and acting like Moonracer tried to kill off half the planet." Mikeala exclaimed over the phone.

"Okay, no problem." Mikeala said sweetly before she offered the phone to the MP. "Now he wants to talk to you." She said coldly.

The MP gave the woman a questioning look before he took the phone. When the woman only gave a vicious smirk in reply, the man's eyes hardened. "Hello? ... Sir! Yes, Sir... I will admit any future Autobot groups without any further problems, after checking identification... No Sir! I was not aware that when more than one known and identified Autobots vouch for another that it is to constitute a positive identification in the case of a new arrival... Yes Sir. I will _definitely_ post that order where it can be seen at all times... No Sir. I don't believe that your presence is needed here, Sir... Sir! Yes, Sir. We'll wait for your arrival, Sir." The Lieutenant said before ending the phone call.

"At ease Men! General Lennox is on his way down here right now." The Lieutenant ordered. "You can come on back up here and get your werewolf, Ma'am." He added to Moonracer.

"Just how do we know the General is actually on his way, and that this isn't some load of crap?" One of the other MP's asked.

"Per the General's instructions, they will _also_ wait for the General to arrive, and my guess is, he won't appreciate being called away from home at oh one hundred hours." Lieutenant Sanders answered quietly.

Mikeala didn't say anything, but she _was_ holding out her military issued ID card, because she knew that the guard was going to do things by the book until the base commander got there.

Moonracer approached the gate none too happily. She hadn't liked how this was proceeding, and with the way the werewolf was being treated when she was cooperating with almost everything that had been asked wasn't helping to improve her mood. She reached the gate and transformed. While the guard was checking the ID of the two humans, Moonracer intended to retrieve the werewolf that had been placed in her care.

Moonracer knelt down next to the scout's alt mode and held out her right hand just behind his driver's side door. "I'm ready for her, whenever you're ready to open the door."

"I swear to Primus I wasn't mean to her! She got scared and started whining as soon as I closed my door!" Bumblebee blurted out as he opened his door to let the femme take possession of the creature.

Moonracer never got a chance to get a hold of the creature. As soon as the door opened, the werewolf was in her hand, up her arm, perched on her shoulder, and crouching down into her armor panels. To say that she was surprised, not only by the action, but the sheer speed as well was a bit of an understatement. She looked down at the werewolf now whining softly from the same position that had been used earlier for the same purpose.

The smell of fear on the creature was fairly strong, and she knew that something had to have caused it, but with the voiced protest of the scout, she was sure that he hadn't mistreated the werewolf. "I'll take your word on that Bee. I think it might have been just because you didn't have a window down. I think she likes to be able to smell what's around her, and tends to become frightened when she can't." Moonracer answered him.

Suddenly the werewolf on her shoulder raised her head and looked past the gate into the distance. She was tilting her head from one side to the other, and Moonracer could see that the werewolf obviously heard something. Tuning out the sounds of the humans nearby, Moonracer focused on what her audio receptors were receiving. Then she heard it.

The sound of a fairly large vehicle traveling across the desert sand at a very high speed. She could tell that it was still a few minutes away, and since it was the only thing that could be heard; she immediately wondered if the werewolf was able to hear it as well.

'_Primus! She can't be hearing that approaching vehicle, can she? If she is, then her hearing must be as good as ours.'_ Moonracer thought to herself.

"I want you to stay right there. Most of these people are just looking for an excuse to kill you, and I don't want you to give them one. So just stay put, understand?" Moonracer instructed in a gentle but firm tone.

The werewolf looked up at her for just an instant, before looking down at the various humans standing around. Then the werewolf was crouching down in her armor panels with more than a slight scent of fear emerging from her. "Look, you don't have to hide or be frightened. Just don't move from that spot until I tell you to." In response the werewolf only whined softly, but didn't move from her hiding spot.

Perhaps it was a slight shift in the almost non existent wind, but he wasn't sure. Whatever it was, he caught a trace of a smell that had some very disturbing implications. Transforming, he stood up and turned to face Moonracer.

"She understood you. She _understood_ your warning, and she got scared, didn't she? I smelled it. That _werewolf understood_ you! And now she's hiding!" Bumblebee exclaimed in surprise.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Bee. She understands a lot more than you've been giving her credit for. I don't think she's anything like the creatures that were described on the internet." She answered calmly.

"That is something that we'll need to tell Ratchet about. If she really is nothing like the current information dictates, then he'll want to compile as many details as possible." Optimus intoned.

"So now we gotta add a werewolf to the authorized gate list. What's next? A little green man from Mars, a vampire, and the original Elvis? Those stinking nuts are _really_ gonna be trying to sneak in for a look now." One of the MPs griped to his partner.

"All I know is that this joker who shows up _better_ be General Lennox, 'cuz if he ain't, then I personally want 'em _all_ in the brig!" The other MP retorted.

"I suppose that you'd like to see my companion in the brig as well then?" Moonracer asked while indicating the werewolf still hiding in her shoulder armor.

"Nope! _She_ can go in the kennels with the rest of the _animals_!" He stated bluntly.

Suddenly the man blanched as a deep rumbling growl was heard to reverberate through the air. The humans on the ground looked around nervously for the source before realizing that it was coming from Moonracer's direction.

"Shut that engine down, _now_!" Lieutenant Sanders ordered angrily but nervously at the same time.

Moonracer smiled sweetly down at the human for a moment or two before she spoke. "Sorry, but I'm not the one doing it. It would seem that your friends have made the mistake of insulting a werewolf. Now, if you want to get your wires in a kink because she's responding to both your insults and your threats, then that's tough! You'll just have to accept the consequences of your actions."

"I may not have any silver bullets, but I sure got a plasma rifle locked and loaded, so we can see if that thing survives getting vaporized!" The MP sated as he took a nervous step back.

The Autobots were turning to face the MP and to prepare for the unexpected threat, and the battalion of Military Police were adjusting their aim, when the MP who made the animal comment received a tap on his shoulder.

The MP spun with a speed born from countless hours of combat training. Intending to put this attacker down hard and fast. Suddenly he found himself disarmed and facing a _very_ irate CO!

"I gave an order for everyone to stand down soldier, and that had better happen, _now_!" General William Lennox demanded coldly.

As the soldiers began nervously lowering their weapons, General Lennox turned to face Moonracer. "Can you do something to get that werewolf to stop growling, because that's even scarier than facing off against a bunch of Decepticons."

Moonracer frowned for just and instant before she directed her attention to the creature on her shoulder. "Stop that. I think things are under control now, so you can stop growling. Besides, you're scaring my friends Mikeala and Sam."

She'd heard the threats that had been made, and in the depths of her mind, she somehow understood those threats. As the newest member of this pack, she was also the lowest in rank, and therefore the one that other pack members would vent their anger on. She wasn't about to allow her pack to be threatened though, and that was why she had growled in anger. Then the female she was with told her to stop. Curious as to why, she cautiously lifted her head above the ledge she was hiding in and looked down.

The smaller ones that were like those who'd always hurt her in the past were standing around angrily. She could smell their fear and anger, and she could also tell that they were facing off against her new pack. She raised up more to check on her other pack members, and her quick look showed her that only one of them was ready to defend the pack. She saw the small members of her new pack staying away from the others that had threatened them. Knowing that being ready and willing to defend the pack would help her gain acceptance within its ranks, she gathered herself and leapt to the shoulder of the other strange smelling large member that the female had made her stay with. Then she jumped to the ground to land between the two smaller pack members and those they were facing. As soon as she landed she got into a ready crouch, bared her teeth in a snarl, and bristled up, watching, waiting for any indication to actively defend what had become her new family.

Bumblebee stood glaring at the squad of MPs. The thought of being placed in the brig wasn't the least bit appealing to him, but when he thought of the same thing happening to Sam, and Mikeala, not to mention Optimus, well it not only made his circuits overheat, but it made him want to shoot something as well. When he saw the reaction that the humans were having to the growl of the werewolf, he nearly grinned in response, but he also noticed that the sound was also scaring his two human friends and that concerned him at the same time.

He just about had a spark attack when he felt the werewolf land on his right shoulder before the creature jumped down to the ground. Instantly concerned about Sam and Mikeala he turned to pick the two up or grab the werewolf, which ever was faster when he saw that the werewolf was in front of his friends and apparently about to _defend_ them! The behavior was so odd, and so far from what he would have expected that he just had to know.

"What are you doing?" He asked the werewolf in surprised disbelief.

The creature's only response was to look at him, sniff a few times, and face the MPs again. Looking back at Sam and Mikeala, he saw that both of them were gaping at the werewolf in a mixture of fright and confusion.

"Let's just give you back to Moonracer." Bumblebee said as he bent down to retrieve the werewolf.

Suddenly the creature turned, faced him with its head tilted to one side, then she darted right past him while heading straight for Sam and Mikeala! The scout felt his circuits turn to ice as he tried to spin in time to intercept the creature. To his surprise and consternation, the werewolf kept going right on past them before leaping into the air and land on the femme's forearm. Bumblebee had to reset his optics as the werewolf resumed her position on the femme's shoulder before snarling at the MPs on the ground.

"I don't need to be Ratchet or any kind of rocket scientist to figure out that that werewolf does _not_ like you guys right now." General Lennox said with a light chuckle.

"I'd have to agree with her sentiments on that one, General." Bumblebee huffed while glaring at the MPs.

"Sir, with all due respect. The standing orders issued by Director Mearing..." Lieutenant Sanders began.

"_Former_ Director Mearing is no longer in command! And quite frankly, her policies have come _dangerously_ close to getting us involved in an interstellar war with _both_ Cybertronian factions! From here on out, the Autobots are to be treated as what they are; US citizens, members of the US Military, _and_ Foreign Dignitaries! They _will_ be treated with utmost respect. _Former_ Director Mearing is currently facing an entire list of criminal charges for a _lot_ of things she did while involved with the Autobots, and that _includes_ High Treason! So unless you'd like to join her in Leavenworth for a _very_ long time, I strongly suggest that you forget whatever orders she might have issued regarding the Autobots." General Lennox interrupted.

"Hah! _That's_ telling 'em Will!" Said a voice coming from the rather large black truck still parked on the other side of the gate.

"Ironhide." The General said before he turned around. "I've got this." He stated even as the black truck transformed into the Autobot weapons specialist.

"I'm sure you do, but I'm still gonna watch." Ironhide laughed.

"Lieutenant Sanders, I want you to realize just how close _you_ just came to being thrown in the brig because of this fiasco. Optimus Prime there happens to have a rank that is actually _superior_ to mine! He is a Brigadier General in the Air Force, the Army, _and_ in the Marines! Now he also happens to hold the Naval rank of some type of Admiral, although I'm not getting into _their_ ranking system! The fact remains that he is one of your _direct superior_ officers, because he is stationed at this base. From now on, if an Autobot gives the 'all clear' identification code on that data pad, then you and your men _will_ allow them and any accompanying persons onto this base." Will stated angrily.

"Now, as for those two." He began again while pointing out Sam and Mikeala. "They happen to be the US Ambassadors to Cybertron! They have been assigned that position by the United Nations as well. That means that they have _Diplomatic Immunity_ anywhere on this _planet_! Now quite frankly Lieutenant, that means one of 'em can drop you like a bad habit just because they _feel_ like it, and they'll get away with it."

"Sir. With all due respect, this is not the type of situation that Director Mearing had led us to believe was the case." Lieutenant Sanders stated in self defense.

"And _that_ Lieutenant is the _only_ reason that you and your men aren't being led to the brig right now." General Lennox said irritatedly before looking up at Optimus.

"Optimus, why don't you go ahead and take everyone on in to the base. I know Ratchet's going to want her checked out before anyone even _thinks_ of putting her on a duty roster, so you guys and _ladies_ go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Will said to the Autobot leader.

General Lennox waited almost casually until his friends were out of sight. He knew that the Cybertronians would still be able to hear him quite plainly if they wanted to, but the men that he was about to dress down didn't have to know that.

"Ironhide. I need you to transform and wait six hundred yards back towards to base. I've got a few things to say and the fewer people that hear it, the better things will go in the future." Will told his friend of nearly a decade.

"Humpf. It's not like I haven't heard a dressing down before, General. I've delivered my share of those. Even had to dress down Optimus a few times when it came to his combat training." The weapons specialist said as he transformed.

"Whoa! Waitaminute! _You_ dressed down _Optimus Prime_? The leader of the Autobots, and the legal _ruler_ of Cybertron, _and_ your superior officer? Okay you are _definitely_ telling me about that one on the way back to the base!" Will exclaimed.

Moonracer followed the yellow scout in to a large hanger where there was a long ramp which led deep underground. Down the ramp, through hallways massive enough to accommodate most bots in their standard mode, and straight into the med bay. Moonracer pulled to a stop and looked around eagerly. She could see Ratchet, the Autobot CMO setting aside some project or other so that he would be able to conduct an exam on her frame.

"I'm going to open the door and let you out, but I want you to stay close while I transform." Moonracer told the werewolf who'd been standing in her seats to look out the sun roof.

As the door opened, and she was able to get out of the large but strange female, a myriad variety of smells caught her attention. She could tell that four of the members of her new pack had been here before; many times in fact. The floor held many scents of different individuals that had been here, and she was about to examine those scents more closely when the female she'd been with started to change. She tilted her head to the right as she watched and listened to the many strange sounds emerging from the female. When the female knelt down and extended that huge left paw that she could rest on. She climbed into the paw and up the arm, onto the shoulder where the female seemed to prefer to have her.

Ratchet set his slides to one side and stood up. Turning towards the newcomer, he had to suppress a smile. He knew Moonracer to be both a good bot, and a good friend as well. As he walked towards her, his attention was drawn to her shoulder where a large canine like creature was looking at him and sniffing the air heavily. Stopping and focusing his optics on the organic being, he froze. There was nothing in his data base to match the creature's profile.

"What exactly is that?" Ratchet asked pointing at the werewolf.

"_She!_" Mikeala stressed. "Is a werewolf. And don't ask where she came from because we don't know."

Curious, the medic hit the web to find out what he could on the creature.

"Isn't she supposed to be a myth?" Ratchet asked the woman grouchily.

"You mean a legend. Just like... Oh... maybe giant robots from space, or maybe little green men? Yeah. We got that already." Sam piped up.

"I know it's an odd request, but I'd like you to see if you can help her." Moonracer asked quietly.

"Yeah, and come up with an inoculation for the rest of the humans, so they don't turn into werewolves." Bumblebee added quickly.

"Are you sure she is what you think she is?" Ratchet asked while scanning the creature on Moonracer's shoulder.

"I managed to record her transformation from human to her current form, if you want the data." Moonracer suggested.

"Hmmm. Sensor logs would help a lot." Ratchet said thoughtfully as he continued his scans.

"Sorry, but I didn't think to scan her, so all I have is a visual recording." She answered.

"Humpf. Better than nothing I suppose." Ratchet said as he reached his right hand out to the creature.

Even as Moonracer sent the data burst, the werewolf sniffed in his direction a few more times before jumping the ten foot distance to his hand and quickly scaled his arm to sit on his shoulder and sniff at his face. Ratchet turned his head to look at the creature, only to get licked on his nose. He snorted in surprise and the creature backed up just a bit, before cautiously easing forward to repeat the action.

"A little timid for a beast of wanton carnage isn't she?" Ratchet asked the group in mild confusion without taking his optics off the creature on his shoulder.

"I know. She hasn't acted at all like the information on the internet suggests, so I was hoping that you'd be able to learn something about why her behavior is so different." Moonracer said as she took a seat on a berth.

"I'm detecting two distinct sets of DNA in her body, and I am also detecting a virus. I'll need a couple of tissue samples in order to conduct further studies, but I think I can figure this one out." Ratchet said while staring at the werewolf on his shoulder.

She was positive that this place was part of her pack's territory, and with that being the case, she was eager to explore it. She jumped from the shoulder of this large pack member down to the ground, and slipped on the slick surface. She quickly found that her claws were no help to her, but that the pads of her paws were able to get a good grip on the slick ground. She kept her nose low so that she could pick up the scents of all those that had been through here, and quickly found that there were many such scents. She moved slowly to give herself time to notice the differences between those scents, before she checked out other things.

She found that most of the scents led to those high ledges, but there were a few that led somewhere else. Deciding to follow the other scents, she soon found herself facing a blocked path. As she looked at the things that blocked her path, something told her that she could push her way through those blocks. She looked up at what blocked her path and saw that they were similar but also different. Dim memories filled her mind from somewhere and she moved to the one on the right. Pushing against it with her nose; it moved. Pushing her way past the barrier, she immediately saw a second one just like the first, so she pushed her way past that one as well. She found herself in a smaller place with lots of different scents, most of which she recognized. She knew that this was where territory was marked, and more of those dim memories even told her where to mark the territory.

Almost everyone in the med bay watched the werewolf come out of the Ladies room sneezing heavily, before she began sniffing at other areas of the med bay. Bumblebee scanned the werewolf out of curiosity, and the results he got surprised him.

"I could be wrong... But... I think she just used the bathroom. Literally!" Bee stated in confusion.

"No way!" Sam argued instantly.

"One way to find out." Mikeala muttered as she started towards the women's restroom.

She had a doubtful expression on her face as she entered the bathroom, but one of near horrified disgust when she emerged a few seconds later gagging as she fought for breath. "Oh _God_! Someone has _got_ to teach her how to flush, because that is not only beyond nasty, but it's beyond wrong too!" She finally exclaimed waving a hand in front of her face to clear the horrible smell from her nose.

"Wait a minute! Are saying she actually used the _toilet_?" Sam burst out in disbelief.

"Oh yeah. And I'm pretty sure I know what she did with the steaks and probably the brisket too, because that was a _huge_ pile!" Mikeala replied disgustedly.

Ratchet didn't say a word, but the medic didn't look very pleased as he went to the wall and activated an additional ventilation system that had been installed in the case of foul and disturbing odors like the one he was detecting now. Turning back to face the group, Ratchet thought about the base designs for a second.

"These are the only human waste facilities on the base that haven't been equipped with automated flushing sensors yet. I _will_ make sure that this is next on Wheeljack's list of priorities." Ratchet said irritably.

"Well at least the smell is still in the bathroom and not out here." Sam said trying to console the medic.

"_You_ can't smell it, but _we_ can! Mikeala was correct! That stench defies the laws of Primus! If I didn't know what caused it, I'd almost swear that it was a foul creation of Unicron designed with the sole intention of putting us offline!" Ratchet growled after shooting a glare at the source of the unnatural odor.

Optimus was watching the werewolf closely. Some of the creature's actions denoted a fair amount of intelligence, and yet the actions were still those of a lower type of intelligence. When the werewolf headed over to the berth where Moonracer was sitting, he kept a close optic on her. Making the eight foot jump to the top of the berth didn't seem to take much effort on the creature's part, but the actions on reaching the berth aroused even more interest.

The werewolf began sniffing at Moonracer's left leg and slowly moved up and around the femme's pelvic juncture. A few sniffs at the femme's back where her torso met her pelvis, and then the werewolf was sniffing _very_ heavily at the femme's joint where her right leg met her pelvis.

Moonracer looked down at the werewolf who was smelling her right hip joint. The creature's intense interest was obvious to her, and it was attention she didn't appreciate.

"Stop that." She ordered firmly.

The werewolf looked up at her and whined softly before sniffing at the joint some more.

"How long ago was that joint damaged?" Ratchet demanded after running a scan over the creature and catching signs of repairs from the stray signals, which had caused him to scan the joint in detail.

"It happened approximately three years ago when I had a run in with Dead Shot. I took him out, but he did get in one decent shot first. Firestar made the repairs, which weren't all that bad, and I did get cleaned up a bit, but I haven't had any access to a wash rack since then." She replied.

"Are you having any problems from that joint?" Ratchet asked as he continued his scans of the femme.

"No. Firestar did a really good job on the repair, and the damage wasn't all that bad to begin with." She said with a genuine smile.

"Humpf. Other than some dried energon still inside the joint, you're fine. You do need a trip to the wash racks though. You've got dust and dirt in all of your joints, and the grime on some of your internals needs to come off as well." Ratchet told her.

"That is something I plan to remedy as soon as you're done. I'm also taking this one with me to get her cleaned up as well." Moonracer said as she picked up the werewolf.

"In that case hold her still a moment while I collect a few tissue samples. After she visits the wash racks with you, make sure she gets something to eat. She is far too underweight for my liking. I may not know what her proper weight level is, but right now her musculature is minimal at best." He said extending a pair of needles to gather the needed samples.

Moonracer held the werewolf still while Ratchet prepared to collect the tissue samples.

"Hold still. This will only hurt for a second, and you moving won't help any." Moonracer told the werewolf.

The werewolf in her hand whined softly and started struggling while looking at the medic, and Moonracer instantly smelled fear emanating from the creature.

"Ratchet wait for a moment." Moonracer told the medic before she directed her attention back to the werewolf in her hand. "Hey, listen to me for a second."

She waited until the werewolf looked up at her and she noticed that the werewolf was still keeping an eye on the medic. "Ratchet wants to help you, but he needs some tissue samples to do that. It will hurt when he gets them, but he won't do anything else. So, just relax. I'm here and so is everyone else and nothing is going to happen to you. Just hold still and it will all be over soon." Moonracer said in a comforting tone.

She was scared. She knew that there were three pack members present that she still hadn't exchanged scents with, and even though the female wasn't hurting her, she still couldn't get away from the large male that was about to do something to hurt her. She dimly recognized the words of the female holding her, but she had been through pain before and didn't want that anymore. She tried to cower down in the female's hand and whined both her submission and fear hoping that it would help.

Ratchet could smell the incredibly strong stench of fear that suddenly began emanating from the werewolf, and he scanned the creature at high intensity. The results of his scan showed that respiration was becoming short and shallow, while the pulse rate was climbing fast. The werewolf was obviously not handling this type of situation very well at all. Realizing that he needed to get this over with, Ratchet moved forward to take both of the tissue samples and the blood samples quickly. It was over in four seconds, but the werewolf was now getting lethargic and starting to drool heavily from the mouth and nose. Withdrawing the tools with his samples, Ratchet stepped back.

"I got what I needed." Ratchet said to Moonracer as he turned to his workstation to begin processing the samples.

Moonracer looked down at the werewolf in her hand and quickly loosened her hold on the creature. The smell of her fear was very pervasive, and still being emitted. Opening her hand she started dragging a single solitary finger down the creature's back in an effort to provide some type of soothing comfort.

"Look. It's over. You don't have to be frightened anymore." Moonracer spoke softly.

Ratchet worked quickly to load several small portions of the samples in to some of the lab equipment to let his medical computer begin analyzing them. Even though he worked rapidly, it still took several minutes. With that done, he searched through his available materials until he found what he was looking for. He filled the five gallon container with cool purified water, and took it over to the berth where Moonracer was still sitting, and offered it to her.

"See if she'll drink something. She needs it." He ordered gruffly as he scanned the creature again.

Ratchet saw the results of his scan before the femme could even offer the water to the creature she was holding, and those results disturbed him. That creature had been about to go into shock, and her vital signs indicated that she was just starting to recover from it.

Ratchet narrowed his optics in suspicion at the werewolf in Moonracer's hand. He knew what those readings meant, even if they weren't human. Although exactly why the werewolf had been about to go into a physical state of shock was a mystery, he was certain that the creature had recently been subjected to a lot more stress than was healthy. The severely emaciated condition of the werewolf wasn't pleasant to contemplate either, but he'd already given instructions on that.

Moonracer placed the container of water down on the floor of the med bay, and then put the werewolf down next to it. She watched in curious interest as the creature sniffed at the water a few times. "Here; drink this." She instructed.

The werewolf moved closer to the water and sniffed at it. Then to the surprise of both humans, and all four Autobots present, the werewolf plunged her entire head completely into the water.

There wasn't enough of the water for her to get into, or she would have. Cool, clear, and fresh; it would have been just what she needed to get the scents and smells of other territories off of her. She drank as much as she wanted and pulled her head out of the water with a vigorous shake. She knew that she was slinging water everywhere, but that was a typical result of how much water her coat would hold. She rose up and looked around. Spotting the smaller female who had given the food to the larger one, before it was then given to her and feeling hunger pangs once again, she decided to see if there was any more.

Optimus hadn't said anything during the entire time that he'd been in the med bay, but he'd been observing everything closely. He watched with narrowed optics as the werewolf slowly approached Mikeala while staying low on all fours and whining softly. The posture appeared to be highly submissive, and the Autobot leader couldn't see anything threatening about the werewolf.

Mikeala's eyes got wide as the werewolf came up to her. Even though she looked for all the world like she was almost terrified of what she was doing, the werewolf was still slinking up to her in a very pathetic manner. Mikeala looked over at her fiancé before glancing up at Ratchet. Sure, she'd been the one who'd kept harping on how the werewolf was 'she' and 'her', rather than 'that' or 'it', but that didn't mean that she wanted to get up close and personal with the werewolf. She was just about to ask Bee for help when she heard a familiar noise from the werewolf.

"She's hungry! Bee, can you give her that leg roast? I don't think she'll chew on me, but I really don't want to take a chance." She said nervously.

Bumblebee quickly pulled the leg roast out of the space that he used for his trunk. He didn't even take the time to unwrap it. Instead, he tossed it to one side of the werewolf to use as a distraction to get the creature away from Mikeala.

She jumped back from the female pack member when a sudden noise nearby startled her. Looking towards the source of the noise, she saw a strange looking thing lying on the ground, her sensitive nose told her that it was food, but it didn't look like any food she'd even seen. She looked around at the other pack members warily, but none of them were making a move to claim the food. She wasn't sure if it was being offered to her, and she whined once more to show her hunger.

Mikeala saw the werewolf look over at the leg roast that Bee had tossed to the floor. But the werewolf didn't make any move towards it, but was still crouched in front of her whining softly. Then, a sudden burst of determination overcame her, and she stepped briskly over to the meat, and began unwrapping it. She was keeping an eye on the werewolf the whole time.

As soon as she began unwrapping the meat the werewolf began edging closer to her, still whining. She quickly got the roast unwrapped from the trash bag, and held it out by one end; offering it to the werewolf in front of her. Mikeala's mouth dropped open in surprise at just how cautiously the werewolf reached out with her right hand and gently grabbed the meat. As soon as the creature had a grip on the meat, Mikeala let go and watched curiously as the creature stepped back and with both claw tipped hands began eating the meat rather noisily.

"I sent a message to the cafeteria to have them bring the rest of the beef stroganoff that was served at dinner, because I believe that her metabolism is much higher than a normal human, and if it is, that will not last very long." Ratchet informed Mikeala.

"Good! Because you should have seen how much she ate earlier." Mikeala told the medic.

She looked around, noticing that all of these pack members were watching her as she ate. This was the second time that food had been given to her, but she'd never seen any of them hunt, and none of them smelled as if they'd been hunting recently. It was a cause for concern, because while she was very hungry, she didn't want to take food from the pack as a whole, because if the number of scents that she had picked up were anything to go by, this was a _very _large pack, with lots of members, and that meant lots of hunting. She was doing her best to eat slowly and make the food last, but there wasn't very much of it, and it was gone all too soon.

Everyone's attention was drawn to one of the computer systems on Ratchet's workstation when that computer emitted a loud beep. Ratchet stepped over to it to read the results displayed and reset his optics in surprise. He looked back down at the werewolf before looking up at his commanding officer.

"According to these results, the virus that caused her condition is almost non communicable." Ratchet told him.

"What do you mean by '_almost_'?" Mikeala asked.

"I mean that this virus is almost impossible to catch by accident. The odds against contracting this virus are so high that I doubt that one out of one thousand of her children would have it. You've got a much better chance of winning the lottery jackpot than you have of contracting this virus even if I transplanted one of her kidneys to you." Ratchet answered her gravely.

"Wait. If it's that hard to catch, then how'd she get it?" Sam asked puzzled.

"That's a really good question, and one that I _definitely_ want answers to! It's entirely possible that she was deliberately infected, because she tried to warn Moonracer that a mysterious '_they_' did something to her. The implications are _very_ disturbing. Especially when you consider that when I examine the recording, she appears to be fairly young, possibly even prepubescent." Ratchet told them sourly.

Three Autobots and two humans were rendered nearly speechless for a few seconds while that sank in, when it finally did; Bumblebee was the first to speak.

"Are you saying she might have been used as some kind of experiment or something? Like the way Sector Seven planned on doing to me?" He demanded angrily.

"Unfortunately, Bee, that's exactly what I'm saying. The communicability of this virus phenomenally low. Given her general state of health, I would say that who ever was doing those experiments didn't treat her very well." Ratchet grumbled.

"Would that explain why she's so... well... timid?" Mikeala asked.

"It could. If she was beaten or forced into submission by brutal methods, it would affect her behavior patterns." Ratchet answered in a thoughtful tone.

When she finished eating the meat that she'd been given, she turned and headed back to the dominant female who had accepted her into the pack. She was still hungry, and had kept the bone from the food, but she knew that others had to eat as well. Not wanting to take food from any cubs that might be in this pack, she chose to endure the hunger pangs that still gnawed at her. She jumped up on the ledge where the female was perched and started checking her scent once more.

"Ratchet, Why is she not asking for something else to eat when her stomach is still growling?" Moonracer asked as she picked the werewolf up.

"I'm not sure on that one. Especially since there's no information available on werewolf behavior. This is _maddening_!" Ratchet growled in frustration.

"Well, I for one wish that she were able to talk. It would make everything a lot easier if she were able answer our questions." Moonracer said as she ran the tip of her right finger down the werewolf's back.

"That's only a part of the problem we have right now. According to what's available on the web, she should have changed back to a human now that she's no longer being exposed to the light of a full moon. I've set the system to do as much analysis on the virus as it can, but there's just some things that I'll have to do myself once that process completes. I will try to come up with some type of inoculation, but given the near impossibility of transmitting the virus; I think a possible cure is going to be far more important." Ratchet said irritably.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Myths and Legends 3

The doors to the med bay slid open and a mess sergeant walked in pushing a cart with a large pan from a steam table on it. "You know, you're lucky that you made that call when you did. I was about to throw all this out, because there isn't even enough to feed a dozen of the men tomorrow, and the officers don't really appreciate being served leftovers."

"That's fine then, because the recipient probably won't care about that, and the nutritional elements in it should be more than sufficient for now. I also appreciate you bringing it." Ratchet replied readily.

She heard the strange noise that went with the sudden opening that appeared, and saw one like those who'd hurt her with what smelled like _lots_ of food. The sudden scent of something that not only smelled edible but very appealing as well, sent her hunger into overdrive.

"Hey, you said you have a use for it, so I figure that's a lot better than throwing it away." The mess sergeant said right before his attention was captured by a loud crunching noise.

Looking up at the source of the noise, he could _not_ believe his eyes. Right there, being held by one of the over sized robots was a real… live… honest-to-God… _werewolf_! "Holy Mary Mother of God!" He muttered softly as he crossed himself.

"_Please_ tell me that you're not gonna let that thing loose!" He demanded in near panic as he watched the creature being held finish off a rather large bone.

The enticing smell of the food was driving her hunger to incredible heights, and she could feel the painful gnawing sensation in her stomach that was caused by the strong reminder of what she needed. She knew that she hadn't seen any of the other pack members eat anything, and that they had to be even hungrier than she was, and there was no way that she was going to weaken her new pack by taking food from others who'd been with this pack longer than she had.

"Hey, just relax, okay? She's not like the things you see in the movies. Not really sure what she's like yet, but she's already been loose in here, and I'm not dead, and neither is Sam." Mikaela said as she walked over to grab a large steam pan of beef stroganoff from the cart.

"You're joking me, right? That's a werewolf, and they kill. Pure and simple. I mean even Stevie Wonder can see that!" The man retorted in disbelief.

"Oh _puh-lease_!" Mikaela shot back sarcastically. "If you wanna she just how dangerous she _really_ is, then just stick around for a second, because I'm going to feed her!"

"Yeah, _this_, I've got to see! You'll feed her alright, and be a chewed up corpse after you do!"

"Moonracer, would you mind setting her down so she can fill up on this?" Mikaela asked as she held up the large pan of leftovers.

Moonracer smiled as she stood up off the berth, and bent down to place the creature in her hand on the floor near Mikaela. "Are you sure she can eat all of that?"

"I guess we'll find out, now won't we? Come on, I got some more food for you." Mikaela said placing the pan on the floor and motioning the werewolf closer.

She looked around quickly when the dominant female stopped stroking her back in a way the felt very good, and stood up. She looked around curiously when she was set down on the very strange ground that her claws couldn't find a grip on, and noticed a female pack member putting that wonderful smelling food on the ground. Not being sure what was happening, she sat back on her haunches to watch, and tried to control her gnawing hunger.

Mikaela huffed in exasperation when the werewolf did nothing more than look around before sitting on the floor. Deciding that she needed to take matters into her own hands, she walked over to the werewolf who was just _sitting_ there like a lump on the floor. She might have been a little irritated, but she wasn't stupid, so she approached the werewolf slowly.

At any other time, Mikaela would have _sworn_ that she'd lost her mind, but what she'd seen during the past few hours had convinced her that this creature wasn't what she was cracked up to be. Now, here she was walking up to a werewolf who wasn't trying to do anything even remotely menacing. She took a deep tension filled breath as she stepped right up next to the werewolf, who merely avoided looking at her.

Mikaela was almost transfixed by the prospect of being with in touching distance of an actual living werewolf. She couldn't resist the temptation to reach out and touch the creature. She heard a sharp intake of breath as she placed her hand on top of the creature's head and slowly began to pet her. It was the oddest, most incredible, most unbelievable, and most unreal sensation in the world to be standing next to a werewolf and _petting_ her like she was a puppy or something. The weirdest part of it all was the reaction from the werewolf herself. The only sign that she was aware of Mikaela's presence was that the ears flattened against her head as Mikaela's hand came down.

"Come on, I know you're still hungry. They can hear your stomach growling from main gate, so go ahead and eat as much as you want." Mikaela said with an enthralled smile as she gestured at the pan of food on the floor.

She saw the female coming slowly towards her, and knew that it wasn't being done for a display of dominance. She wasn't sure what the female wanted, but she wasn't going to do anything to arouse a display of dominance. She avoided eye contact to show that she accepted the female's higher position in the pack, and show her submission. When the female began the gentle stroking on the top of her head, she relaxed into the feeling. It was so soothing, relaxing, and showed that there was no animosity being directed at her from the female. Then the female started speaking to her. When a dim comprehension of the female's words penetrated her mind, she couldn't help but look up at the female in disbelief. None of the pack members she was with had eaten, so why was she being offered more food? It was something that she could not understand. Lower ranked members of the pack often had to fight for any thing left over after the higher ranked members had eaten their fill, but now she was being _told_ to eat!

Between the approval of the female next to her and the hunger in her stomach, she moved forward cautiously, ready to back away from the food the instant any of the others showed any interest in it. When that didn't happen, she began to eat, slowly at first, but then more rapidly as her hunger asserted itself.

"If I hadn't seen it myself I never woulda believed it." The mess sergeant whispered in awe.

"You're not the only one who needed hard proof." Bumblebee answered ruefully. "When I first laid optics on her, I was ready to shoot first and ask questions a _lot_ later!"

"I know. And I'm _very_ glad that I didn't let you! She hasn't done anything to deserve being treated that way, and she _certainly_ hasn't done anything to be killed over." Moonracer said coldly.

"Okay, okay. I admit that I was wrong and I apologize. I'm sorry." Bumblebee said moodily as his doorwings went stiff in indignation.

"Oh my! But wasn't there just _so_ much sincerity in that apology! Very nice Bee, but it's not me that you owe the apology to, and I think you ought to wait until she's done eating, so you'll have her undivided attention." Moonracer retorted. "I've been saying from the beginning that she wasn't out to hurt anyone, and the incident at the gate _proved_ it! If you'll think back for just a fraction of a second, you'll realize that she leapt to the defense of those you wanted to protect from her."

Both doorwings and shoulders sagged on the yellow scout because he knew that she was right. There was no way of denying what the werewolf had done while he was facing off against the MPs at the gate. Further, it was undeniable proof that she had been ready to help him even though she had already been threatened both by him and by the MPs. Bumblebee wasn't so sure that he could have forgiven his attitude so quickly, or as easily.

"You're right Moonracer, and I'm sorry. It's just that she's a werewolf, and they have a reputation that's even _worse_ than most of the Decepticons!" The scout said dejectedly.

"That's strange… I seem to recall being told that there were several former Decepticons on base who've decided to join the Autobot cause and dispense with the infighting among the rest of the Decepticons. Were they treated this way?" Moonracer demanded.

"No, Moonracer. They were not, and you have just made your point _very_ clear. So long as the werewolf does not attempt to harm anyone, she is to be allowed the same freedom that we would give to any of our enemies who have decided to join us. She will be watched, but she is _not_ to be harmed!" Optimus said firmly.

"You won't have anymore arguments from me about that Optimus. I still don't know why she acts the way she does, but she's not trying to hurt anyone, so I have no problems with her." Bumblebee replied in a sheepish tone.

"Good. Now if I can just figure out how to get everyone else to accept her that easily." Moonracer said heavily.

"Yeah... um... no offense Moonracer, but good luck on that one." Sam intoned.

"Yeah! No kidding! Robots from outer space are one thing, but a werewolf? You're _asking_ for trouble on _that_ one." The mess sergeant piped up.

"I hate to agree with them on this Moonracer, but they've _really_ got a point there." Mikeala said still standing near the werewolf who was nearly finished devouring the pan of Stroganoff.

"You may well be right Mikeala, but this is _not_ something I'm willing to compromise on. Whatever her name is, she does not deserve to be treated with hostility for no reason. Sooner or later, she'll change back into a human, and when she does, we may be able to get some answers from her." Moonracer replied.

"Especially about her condition! It's obvious that she was deliberately infected, but the question is; by who, and more importantly, I want to know why!" Ratchet added irritatedly.

She'd eaten most of the food before she had to slow down. She was getting full, but with food still in front of her, she didn't plan to stop until she'd eaten all of it. She remembered another place where she'd been closed in, where she hadn't been able to hunt, a place where hunger tore at her, and she didn't want to be that hungry again. She finished the last few bites of food with effort. Then, her hunger satisfied, the food gone, and her stomach painfully full, she turned back towards the dominant female who first accepted her, and jumped on to the ledge next to her to slake her thirst.

Moonracer looked down at the werewolf that was heading straight for the container of water. She fully expected the creature to plunge her head in it in the same manner as she had the previous time, but this time was different. She was slightly surprised when the werewolf drank calmly for a moment before turning and approaching her. A single jump took the werewolf up to her left shoulder, where she promptly lay down with her head propped on an armor panel so she could still see what was around her.

"Well, now that you've eaten; perhaps we can go to the wash racks and get cleaned up?" Moonracer asked offhandedly to see what type of response she'd get.

Moonracer wasn't surprised when she didn't get any reaction from the werewolf, but then she hadn't expected much of one anyway. Standing up from the berth, she looked over at Ratchet for confirmation, and after receiving several cleansing agents to use on the werewolf, along with _thorough _instructions in their use, she headed to the wash racks.

Moonracer entered the room which contained the wash rack stalls and was slightly, but pleasantly surprised by an obvious difference between these and the ones back on Cybertron. Instead of a single wall with nozzles spaced out for use by several bots, there were individual stalls that afforded privacy for individual bots. Back on Cybertron, many of the wash racks had been communal, meaning that while separated for gender, the wash racks had allowed for social interaction, and that was a part of how they were used. Upon accessing the web, Moonracer found that the nearest similarity, were the Roman baths of which only a few were still in use. She quickly realized that this was one sign of human influence.

She stepped forward into the enclosed wash rack, which was exactly like an over sized shower stall for a human, and activated the water. Within seconds, the water was running hot and strong against her chest plates, causing Moonracer to sigh in relief. The hot water would go a long way towards breaking up the grime that encrusted her frame. Then, she completely forgot about the werewolf resting on her shoulder as she leaned forward into the incredibly pleasant spray of water. A noise that wasn't a sigh or any other recognizable sound left her as she gave voice to the pure contentment that she was experiencing at that moment. The strong spray of water blasted against the top of her helm before cascading down the rest of her frame in a comforting wave of warmth.

Suddenly, there was movement on her right shoulder as the werewolf rose up on all four limbs and began to shake her entire body vigorously. Bright blue optics snapped instantly shut as an unbelievable shower of water was immediately flung in every direction by the thick coat of the werewolf. Using her sensors, Moonracer observed the werewolf as she continued to shake and rid herself of water for nearly a full minute. She was surprised at the amount of water that had been held by the fur on the creature. Then she noticed that the horrible smell of the creature had become _much_ stronger.

It was fairly obvious that the werewolf was merely tolerating being cleaned, and was only doing so because she had told the creature to hold still. The difficult part of getting the werewolf clean was removing all the water and cleanser that the werewolf's dual coat was able to retain. Once she had _finally_ finished getting the creature clean after spending more than two hours doing so, Moonracer tended to her own sanitizing needs. The cleansing solvent went a long in making her feel a _lot_ better, but the powerful spray of hot water went even further. She took her time and savored the chance to enjoy the wash rack for a long time before exiting.

Drying off almost turned out to be a lesson in futility. Just when she thought the werewolf couldn't _possibly_ sling any more water from her fur, the creature proved just how wrong she was with a massive spray that coated _everything_. Moonracer ended up drying her frame no less than six times before the creature had finally shed as much water from her coat as possible. Thinking that the werewolf was finally dry, Moonracer conducted a quick scan and found that was _still_ a lot of water left in the creatures fur!

It had taken quite a while to use several towels of all things, to remove all the water from the werewolf's coat, but once that was done, Moonracer made her way back to the medbay with the werewolf resting in apparent content on her right shoulder. She walked into the medbay to find that two more individuals had joined the group.

"I'm told that your name or designation is Moonracer. I'm General William Lennox; the human commander of this base, and I'd appreciate it if you'd call me 'Will' like the rest of my friends do. At any rate, welcome to Earth. We may not have all the amenities that you're used to yet, but we _are_ working on it." A human with short blond hair told her sincerely.

"Thank you Will. I have to admit that I was a little surprised at the wash racks that have been built for us. It's been a _very_ long time since I've had access to one." Moonracer replied easily.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have it on good authority that it's a _lot_ better than our automated car washes." Will answered with a smile. "I don't suppose you can fill me in on your… uh… _friend_… there, could you?" He added hesitantly.

Moonracer reached up, lifted the werewolf into her left hand, and simply held the creature as she took a seat on one of the empty berths.

"I'm afraid there really isn't much that I can tell you right now, since I only encountered her a few hours ago. What I can say… is that she was a small human female who transformed into this right in front of my optics. She hasn't really tried to do anything of a threatening nature; although she did try to issue some type of warning for me to get away from her while she was in the midst of what I believe was a rather painful transformation sequence. She obviously has some level of understanding because so far, she's complied with everything that's been asked of her."

General Lennox ran his right hand through his military buzzed hair, as he looked up at the werewolf who seemed to be watching him along with a few of the others. It was a strange sensation to be standing in the same room with a creature that had always been something in the movies.

"So you're saying that this werewolf isn't dangerous? Somehow I find that a _little_ hard to believe!" Will said seriously.

"I know it's hard to believe, Will. Sam and Bee didn't want to believe it either." Mikeala stated quickly. "I mean… she's been loose in here, and the only things she did was to go to the bathroom, sniff around a lot, and eat the leftover stroganoff that Ratchet had brought in by the cook. I mean, even though her stomach was growling because of how hungry she was; she was still ignoring that huge pan of food until I actually _told_ her to eat it. She's not _anything_ like the werewolves in the movies!"

"No offense, Mikeala, but I'll believe _that_, when I see it…" Will was saying when he broke off because the werewolf had suddenly jumped out of Moonracer's hands.

She allowed herself to be held by the dominant female for a while before she scrambled out of the female's hands and jumped down. She wasn't at all pleased by landing on the strange ground again, when her paws slipped out from under her and her lower jaw hit the ground hard. She shook her head as she got back to her feet and looked around. Then she spotted five members of this pack that she still hadn't exchanged scents with. She slowly moved closer to the one that was like those who had caused her pain, and was one of those who had been with the female who had accepted her into this strange pack.

General Lennox watched in concerned silence as the werewolf slowly edged up to Sam and sniffed at him a moment before rubbing its side against the young man's leg. Then the werewolf proceeded to do the same to Bumblebee.

"Would you consider those actions to be dangerous, General Lennox?" Moonracer asked softly.

"Uh… no… No, I wouldn't." Will muttered in dumbfounded reply as he watched the werewolf crouch even lower as the creature approached Optimus.

Optimus noted that Ironhide had his cannons primed and ready to fire in an instant. He also saw that the werewolf wasn't doing anything that could be considered remotely threatening, and as the creature got close to him, he knelt down, reached out, and picked it up.

Optimus felt the werewolf go limp in his right hand, and for a moment, he thought that he might have inadvertently injured the creature. A scan showed that while some vital signs were elevated above the human norm, others were much too low. He relaxed his hold on the werewolf and was surprised when the creature began climbing up his arm to stop on his shoulder and begin sniffing somewhat noisily at his face.

Pure curiosity made the Autobot leader record a small clip of the sound, and he played it back to see how the werewolf would react. The creature's head tilted first to one side and then the other while the ears remained focused on him. As soon as he stopped playing the sound, the creature resumed sniffing for a moment before jumping back to the floor.

"Easy Ironhide. She's not doing anything more dangerous than smelling us." Optimus cautioned.

"Actually… she's sort of acting like a dog meeting people for the first time. You know… getting their scent to recognize them later. Mojo used to do the same thing." Sam observed interestedly.

"If it lubricates on me, I _will_ shoot it!" Ironhide warned as the werewolf approached him.

"Are you sure about that Sam?" Will asked as he shot the man a hard look. "Is that werewolf really acting like a dog?"

"Sort of, yeah. Except Mojo peed on Ironhide's foot the first time they met, and I have no idea why she's rubbing on all of us." Sam answered in confusion.

Several of the Autobots began accessing the web to try finding out the answers to the very real mystery that this werewolf presented.

"A wolf!" Bumblebee said suddenly.

"What? What do you mean a wolf?" Mikeala asked as she tuned to look at Bee.

"She's acting just like a wolf would according to one of the websites I've found." Bumblebee answered quickly. "Most of the sites are saying that wolves are dangerous, but there's one that says otherwise, and the information there says that she's trying to make sure that she's being accepted by all of us as a member of our pack."

"And just what would happen if we decided _not_ to accept her as a member of our pack?" Will questioned instantly.

"Considering that she would know she's outnumbered, she would try to fight her way out of here rather than face the chance that we would all turn on her." Bumblebee replied seriously.

"We can be friends!" Will said suddenly. "I have no problem being friendly! If she's friendly; then so am I." He added as the werewolf came up to him.

"Try petting her." Mikeala told him.

"What?" Will demanded in a somewhat higher pitch than usual.

"Try petting her. She seemed to like it when Moonracer and I did it." Mikeala suggested helpfully.

William Lennox stared at the werewolf who was starting to sniff at him, and nervously raised his hand towards the creature's head. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he made what he was _sure_ was the single dumbest move of his entire life! The werewolf continued to sniff at him as his hand lowered onto the creature's head. Then, as unbelievable as it was, he was _touching_ a _living_ werewolf! Will expelled a ragged breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding as he slid his hand slowly down the back of the werewolf's neck.

Will's eyebrows rose, and his mouth fell open slightly in disbelief as he stroked the werewolf in front of him. Never in his life would he have imagined himself doing such a thing. Living and working with living robots from another world was something he'd been doing for years now, but this? This was… this was just unreal! He was well aware that werewolves had a bloodthirsty reputation as wanton killing machines interested in nothing more than complete carnage, but the one he was currently _petting_ of all things, seemed to be anything but that.

Suddenly the werewolf rose up and sniffed at his chin for a brief instant, before swiping a long wet tongue up the right side of his face. Then, the creature turned and walked away with a strange gait in which the two back legs worked normally, but one of the hands would occasionally touch the floor to help maintain balance. Will watched in wondering disbelief as the creature ambled over to the wall, and padded into the Ladies restroom.

"Oh _hell_ no! I'm not going through _that_ again!" Mikeala blurted as she sped towards the bathroom.

"Make sure that she _flushes_ this time! I do _not_ want that smell in my medbay!" Ratchet instructed in a growl of anger.

"Are you telling me that thing knows how to use the bathroom?" Will demanded in shock.

"She did it before." Sam answered in a rueful snicker.

"This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Will muttered sourly.

"Hey, at least you weren't tackled to the ground by some strange naked girl who turned out to be a werewolf." Sam retorted.

"You met her, before she turned into _that_?" Will asked intently.

"Sort of. It's more like she ran into me by accident. We were waiting for Moonracer when it happened. It was over so fast, that I didn't even know she wasn't wearing any clothes, until Optimus said something about it." Sam explained.

Gen. Lennox started laughing. "Okay, _that's_ fast! When a guy doesn't get a chance to see that a girl's in her birthday suit, then you _know_ that she's moving quick!"

"Given that she appeared to be no more than thirteen or fourteen prior to her transformation, I would say that it's a good thing Sam _didn't_ see what she looks like nude! She is obviously far too young for him to retain that type of image of her!" Ratchet groused.

"How do you know it's the same girl?" Will asked quickly.

"Because Moonracer recorded the transformation. Judging by the vocalizations, and the rather disturbing sounds that emerged from her body, it does not appear to have been a pleasant experience." Optimus answered.

"Human bone structure does not alter easily. You can even hear the bones in her body breaking in the recording as they were reformed into her current physiology." Ratchet added.

"That would explain why she reacted a little violently when I picked her up right after she had finished transforming." Moonracer commented thoughtfully.

"Yes, it would…" Ratchet broke off as the Mikeala came out of the bathroom followed by the werewolf.

"Well, she knows how to flush the toilet now." Mikeala said as she waved her right hand in front of her face. "I made her flush several times, and had to show her the first time, but I think she's got the hang of it. So now we just have to find out if she remembers that in the future."

General Lennox rubbed his face for several seconds both hands before he ran those hands through his short blond hair. "Okay… Time out! Why am I thinking this is weird… when I'm standing in a room with aliens from another planet?"

"Maybe because the werewolf is from this one?" Mikeala suggested doubtfully.

"Mikeala… that is _not_ very reassuring. And how do I know that I'm not going to be walking around covered in fur after getting licked like that?" Will demanded as he looked up at Ratchet.

"The virus that causes her to be a werewolf has an incredibly low communicability rate. It's such a low risk, that it's _much_ easier to catch Leprosy than it would be for you to become a werewolf by associating with her." Ratchet answered factually.

'So… it can't be transmitted by bodily fluids then?" Will countered.

"Not even if you were to engage in coital relations with her. It is _not_ an STD, and I'm convinced that she was deliberately infected, but we don't know who or why yet, and won't until she reverts back into a human so she can answer some of our questions." Ratchet explained.

"If she _was_ deliberately turned into a werewolf, then that means there's someone out there doing that kind of thing… doesn't it?" Will asked speculatively.

"Yes, it does! And the warning she tried to give me when she began her transformation, indicates that it was more than one individual, because she clearly said '_they_' had done something to her!" Moonracer stated firmly as she watched the subject of the discussion wander around the medbay sniffing at nearly everything.

William Lennox shook his head in exasperation. "Look… I don't mean to be a pain, but I think we're going to have to shelf this until tomorrow. I don't know about you people, but it's been a long day for me, and I've got a ton of paper work waiting for me in the morning. Is there anyway that we can try to figure this out then?"

"I think that's an excellent suggestion. A good recharge will give us all fresh processors to work this thing over, and maybe we can come up with some ideas on what to do about this, and what we should do with the werewolf." Bumblebee said eager to get away from the whole mess.

"I agree. Fresh processors are going to be needed before this is over. Especially if the werewolf's condition _is_ a result of deliberate action as we suspect." Optimus said as he transmitted a map of the underground portion of the base and a set of quarters to Moonracer.

"Well… um… I hate to be the one to bring this up… but what are you going to do about that werewolf tonight?" Will asked in concern.

"She can stay with me. The two of us seem to have some type of understanding, and there is no way that I'm going to allow her to be mistreated by anyone when she hasn't done anything to deserve it. Besides, Optimus told me that she'll be my responsibility for now, so that's the end of it." Moonracer answered in a firm tone that wasn't one to be argued with.

"_Primus_! I don't believe it! That's why her metabolism is so high!" Ratchet suddenly exclaimed after a cursory scan of the werewolf.

"What do you mean?" Moonracer asked curiously.

"Scan her! You'll see that she's gained a total of ten percent more muscle than she had when she arrived here. Her body is either building the necessary mass, or replacing it very rapidly! Either way, she should be up to a healthy physical condition in another day or less." Ratchet explained. "A restful sleep would do her a lot more good than I can at this point, so that's what I'm recommending for _all_ of us!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes: Yup… I'm still writing, and still working on these stories, so just be patient, updates WILL happen.**_

Of Myths and Legends 4

The pneumatic door slid shut as Moonracer entered the quarters that had been assigned to her and saw that they were rather bare and devoid of any personalized touches that would make them a home. The sight was actually depressing to the femme, because she knew that this bare room that contained a berth, a small worktable with a chair, and bare shelves was to be her home now. She spent several long minutes looking at the room while deep in thought. Tears of energon welled in her optics as she thought of all the things she'd lost because of a useless and wasteful war.

The various mementos, sculptures, and other items that had decorated her home back on Cybertron; her personal items that she'd treasured since she was a youngling; all of that was destroyed… even Cybertron itself had been rendered lifeless. She would have to start an entirely new life on this world now. She had her life; a frame that was in good repair; a few weapons that she could use to defend herself as well as her friends, and she had her memories. It was such a pitifully small amount of things to have brought with her.

'_This… this is my home now.'_ Moonracer thought sadly as she looked at the empty room.

She moved over to the table and began removing everything out of her various subspace compartments. Half a dozen plasma rifles, two plasma blades, a cleaning kit to maintain her weapons, and an emergency repair kit in case she or another bot became heavily damaged. Then she discovered something that she hadn't expected to find at all. A data pad with a large memory core and just over three dozen carefully wrapped crystals that she had forgotten about. Her hands started trembling as she remembered that she had filled the data pad to capacity with music and literature. It certainly wasn't much, but it was something at least. She wondered if she would be able to find the minerals needed for the crystals to grow, and if she would ever be able to download the information on the data pad so she could once again enjoy the contents that she'd so hurriedly saved so long ago.

She felt a brief movement on her right shoulder as the werewolf jumped down onto the table and began sniffing at the items there. Moonracer gazed down at the snuffling creature and simply watched her for a few moments. At just a touch under five and a half feet tall while standing fully erect, she noticed that the fur of the werewolf was actually a blend of several different colors. While the overall color of the creature would be called 'grey', there was also cream, tan, white, and even black hair follicles mixed in as well. The werewolf was sometimes hesitant when approaching a few of the things on the desk, and it made the femme wonder just what it was that the werewolf sensed that made the creature hesitate.

The werewolf moved around the desk for several minutes sniffing at the various things on it before jumping down to examine the rest of the room. Moonracer watched curiously while the werewolf cautiously smelled everything in the room before returning to the top of her desk, and sat watching her without actually meeting her eyes.

Then, Moonracer froze as she came to a startling realization.

"Looks like you and I are stuck in the same damaged shuttle." Moonracer said in a melancholy tone as she reached down picked up the werewolf. "I have very little with which to start a new life on your world, and you don't seem to have anything at all."

Moonracer moved her finger down the werewolf's back in smooth gentle strokes that the creature seemed to enjoy. She knew that she was doing it more for her own state of mind rather than that of the werewolf in her custody, but since they were both taking some measure of comfort from the action, there was no harm done.

"You really don't have anything do you?" Moonracer asked before blowing air through her vents in a bit of exasperation. "Right now, you don't even have a name, or if you do have a name, you don't have the ability to tell me what it is."

"I'm not even sure what I should call you. Being that you're organic instead of metallic, I'm not going to call you 'Scraplet', and I'm not sure that 'Bitlet' will work either. I'm _certainly_ not going to use any of the terms that Sam was using to describe you! I'm not going to start calling you 'Beast' or 'Creature' either. I suppose that 'Little One' will have to do for now, until I can think of something more appropriate for you." Moonracer said wonderingly as she continued stroking the werewolf.

When she noticed that the werewolf's eyes were staying shut for longer periods each time they were closed, Moonracer knew that it was time for both of them to recharge. "Come Little One, let's get some recharge. I'm sure I'll be able to think of a proper name for you tomorrow."

Automated systems shut off the lights as soon as Moonracer laid down on the berth with the werewolf on her chest plates. She knew that she had been functioning for much longer than she should have, but the timing for her to begin her atmospheric entry had occurred right when she needed to recharge. She knew that her processors were starting to get sluggish from being used much longer than normal. Incredibly tired she stroked the creature for a while longer enjoying the soothing comfort provided by the action. Then as her systems slowly shut down, she drifted into a deep recharge.

Golden eyes opened slowly and looked around the darkened room curiously. Her sensitive ears could detect the ever so faint sounds coming from the strange body of the female she had slept on. She tilted her head to one side and then the other as she tried to make some sense of the sounds that she could hear. She could tell that they were being made deep inside the female's body, but she couldn't tell what the sounds meant, or what they were for.

She knew that she was young, and would be able to learn a lot from a large pack, but right now, she didn't know if the sounds that were being made by the dominant female were meant as a warning or not. Not being sure if the female wanted her where she was or not, she moved forward slowly so as not to anger the much larger and more dominant female. As soon as she had the chance, she jumped down off the large female, onto the place where the female was sleeping. She moved up to the still sleeping female's head and prodded the female's face with her nose. The sudden move of the female's head startled her and she jumped down the find more of that strange ground that her claws would slide on.

Curious about these surroundings, and her new pack that had claimed this territory, she began moving around sniffing things carefully. A sudden noise caught her attention and she looked up to see the large opening that the female had brought her through. Eager curiosity drove her through that opening, and she found herself in another strange place. This was similar to the place where she had been made to feel pain by that other pack, but this place didn't smell the same, and it was much, much larger. Moving forward on all four paws, she was able to keep her sensitive nose close to the ground so that she could pick up the various scents of those who had passed through here.

Confusion filled her mind as she picked up the scent of several of the strange ones like the dominant female who'd accepted her into this pack. Then, she froze as she detected the scent of so many of those like the ones who had always caused her pain, that she had some trouble singling out the mingled scents. If smell was anything to go by, this pack wasn't just large… it was _huge_! She shook her head and sneezed hard to clear her nose and started moving once again. She wasn't too worried about a chance encounter with another pack member, because she had the scent of several high ranking pack members on her, and the scent of the dominant female was all over her.

She came to a stop and looked around because the path she was using now led in several directions. She could keep moving in the direction she was going or she could turn to one side or the other. She raised her head and sniffed carefully in each of the directions to determine which way to go. Then, she caught a tantalizing smell from the one to her right, and she started to move quickly in that direction. Her claws slipped and scrabbled against the strange ground as she tried to break into a run, and she growled at the ground in irritation. Then, she used the pads and soles of her paws to get her grip, and started forward again.

She lifted her nose from the ground because there were just too many scents for her to even try to sort them all out, because this pack was just way too big, and there were too many members. Overwhelmed by the sheer number of scents she could detect on the ground, she focused on what was in the air, since those would be the freshest and most recent scents. Smelling food in the air, she followed that scent and soon came to another of the strange openings. She moved to the opening and stopped to stare in confusion at what she saw inside.

She was having a blast! Running as fast as she could, she gave a slight jump and had her sock covered feet braced in front of her when she landed so her momentum would let her slide across the tile floor for some distance. Annabelle positively _loved_ 'Tile Surfing' as she called it. She knew that she was _really_ good at Tile Surfing, because most of the people she'd seen try it, could only slide for about five or six feet. What set her apart from them, and made her the true _Master_ of Tile Surfing was that she knew exactly how to do it so that she could slide for fifteen to twenty feet in one run!

Today was an exception. She knew that someone had waxed and buffed the floor of the combination cafeteria/recreation room last night, and with thick and really slick socks on, she was able to _really_ get some distance out of each run! Twenty quick steps to get up her speed, a short hop and… _slide_! It felt like she wasn't going to stop. The floor sliding past the bottoms of her feet just kept on going, and Annabelle grinned in delight as she set what she just _knew_ had to be a new best record! Thirty two tiles! She always started her slide at the beginning of the second table so that she could count exactly how many tiles she had passed after her surf was over. Smiling happily, Annabelle turned to walk back over to her starting point when she froze while staring at the doorway to the cafeteria.

'_Wow! That's… that's… a werewolf!'_ Annabelle thought in disbelief as she stared at the creature that was looking at her with its head tilting from one side to the other. She knew at one glance that it just _had_ to be a real werewolf and not someone in a really good costume, because the weird looking arms and legs were bent differently from a regular person's, and those legs were too thin. Plus there was that quivering nose to consider as well.

Annabelle couldn't believe what she was seeing. A grin of amazement was sprawled across her face as she started walking towards the werewolf crouched in the doorway. When she reached the rather odd looking creature that would probably be a bit taller than she was if it stood up straight, she reached out and scratched one of the creature's ears. The werewolf responded by leaning its head into her hand, and Annabelle figured that the werewolf wanted her to scratch harder, so she did.

"Hey! Are there anymore werewolves like you on base?" Annabelle asked eagerly.

The only answer she got to that question was a hard push against the hand she was using to scratch the werewolf's ear. That was when she looked at the werewolf's mouth, and realized that it probably couldn't talk, but then, none of the werewolves in any of the movies talked either.

'_Well, I can't get it to talk to me, but I can still be friends with it!'_ Annabelle thought excitedly. _'This is so cool! Not only do I get to hang with the Autobots, but now there's even a real live werewolf on the base too!'_

Annabelle was now using both hands to scratch the werewolf's chest and shoulders and the werewolf seemed to love it. Curiosity made her look down, and she knew right away that the werewolf was a female, because there were none of the dangly parts that males had.

"Well, since you can't tell me your name… how bout if I call… you. . . _Wolfie_!" Annabelle asked the creature she was petting and scratching. When the werewolf gave no response one way or the other, Annabelle decided to use that name for the creature.

"Hey, come check this out! They waxed the floor last night, and I can slide all over the place now!" Annabelle told the werewolf excitedly.

She knew right away that this cub was a member of the pack. The scent of two pack members she'd met before her sleep was all over this cub. That was more than a little stressful to her, because she knew that only the Alpha male and Alpha female were supposed to have cubs, and she didn't detect any signs of the dominant female's scent. She put that out of her mind, and watched the cub curiously while it went sliding across the strange ground.

Dim, hazy memories of having done something very similar flowed through her mind as she watched the cubs actions. She moved to join the cub when it returned to the starting place, and then she understood. The cub was playing! Deciding that she could play with this cub, and show her new pack that she could fulfill her obligations within the pack by keeping a watchful eye on the cub and protecting it if needed, she tried to join in on the cub's game.

When the werewolf ran beside her while she built up speed for her surf, Annabelle grinned widely. Then, when she started her slide the werewolf tried to stop and went sliding almost into the far wall! Annabelle gaped in shock at how far the werewolf had just surfed! Okay, so it hadn't started at the table like she did, she _still_ knew that the werewolf had slid a lot farther than she ever had.

As he started to enter the cafeteria to grab a quick cup of coffee, in between meetings, Master Sergeant Robert Epps stopped just outside the doorway, and stared dumbly at what he saw in front of him. Clad in socks, denim jeans, and a navy blue t-shirt, Annabelle Lennox, the only child of General Lennox, the Base's Commanding Officer was sliding across the floor with a _werewolf_! Even as he shook his head in disbelief at the scene in front of him, his first response was to grab his cell phone and call his long time friend and Commanding Officer.

"Hey Will… Uh… you _really_ need to come down to the Autobot break room… because… Man… you just ain't gonna _believe_ this shit! No… I ain't telling you what's going on… you gotta see _this_ for yourself! Oh yeah! I'm gonna be right here waiting." Epps said as he ended the call.

Epps didn't make a single sound, or do anything to reveal that he was observing the two from just outside the door to the cafeteria. About five, maybe ten minutes after he'd made the call, he heard the sounds of approaching steps. Looking to his left, he saw the General coming at a rather fast pace accompanied by his friend of many years, Ironhide. Instead of saying anything, Epps just used his head to indicate that the man should take a look in the room.

As he stepped past the Master Sgt., Will looked into the room and his eyes bulged in disbelief at what he saw for a second before he ran a hand over his face. "Oh… that… Right. Still gotta deal with it." He muttered in tired exasperation.

"'_Oh that.'_? You telling me you _knew_ about this?" Epps demanded as he pointed his right thumb at the pair who was again sliding across the floor with loud peals of laughter coming from Annabelle.

"Optimus brought her in last night, and that's when I met her. _If_ you can call getting smelled and licked by a werewolf a meeting. He found her while they were waiting for Moonracer's arrival… well, it's more like she found _them_. Apparently, she was running from someone. Optimus showed me the hologram recording of her running into Sam that he'd recorded, and her change into a werewolf that was recorded by Moonracer." Will said frankly.

"Alien bots _and_ werewolves? What's next? Are we gonna find out about a bunch of little green men from mars drivin around in flying saucers?" Epps asked sarcastically.

Will gave a disgusted sound that was a combination of a grunt and a sigh. "_Please_ don't! I've got a feeling this is going to be more of a headache than I want to think about right now."

"What do you mean?" Epps demanded suspiciously.

"Ratchet thinks that she was deliberately turned into a werewolf because the virus is not very contagious at all."

"How contagious is not very contagious?" Epps asked skeptically.

"Easier to catch Leprosy is what his exact words were." Will answered softly with a shake of his head.

Epps whistled silently, and shook his head. "So how dangerous is that thing?"

"Don't let Moonracer or Mikeala hear you call her that. Optimus told me that both of them are more than a little defensive about her being a '_her'_, and not a _'thing'_! As far as being dangerous goes… does _that_ look like dangerous behavior to you?" Will asked as he pointed at his daughter who was getting licked all over her face by a werewolf.

"That behavior may not be hazardous where the virus is concerned, but that creature could easily harm Annabelle with no warning! It should _not_ be allowed to continue!" Ironhide growled out loudly.

The loud grumbling complaint made by a very familiar, and much loved voice caught Annabelle's attention immediately. She looked over at the doorway and instantly spotted the large black mech who had always been much like a second father, or even a third parent to her. Without even thinking about it, or stopping to consider what she was doing, she grabbed the werewolf's mouth and pushed the creature away so she could call out an excited greeting.

"Hide! Why didn't you tell me we have a werewolf on the base?" Annabelle demanded sternly, without sounding the least bit angry about it. "She's so _cool_! And you won't believe how far she can slide! She beats me by mile! She's nothing like the ones in those stupid movies that Sam always watches! What's her name?"

Ironhide looked down at the young girl that he loved like she was his own sparkling. He wasn't at all pleased with just how enthused Annabelle was with the werewolf.

"She arrived last night, _long_ after you were in bed asleep. As for her name, we don't know, and I would appreciate it if you would be more careful around her in the future. From what I understand, werewolves can be extremely dangerous…" Ironhide began firmly.

"So are your cannons, but that doesn't stop me from being friends with you, now does it?" Annabelle shot back instantly.

Will snickered ruefully. "She's got a point there, Hide."

"My cannons only fire when I _want_ them to!" Ironhide protested quickly.

"Yeah? Well she hasn't even bared her teeth or snarled at me; forget about actually _biting_ me! All she's done is go 'Tile Surfing' with me!" Annabelle countered just as quickly.

"Oh… _Lord_! I _swear_ this is some kind of female conspiracy! Mikeala and Moonracer both insist that she's not a _'thing'_, and now my own daughter is _playing_ with her!" Will muttered in slight irritation.

"Speaking of Moonracer, she is _supposed_ to be keeping an optic on this creature." Ironhide groused as he sent a com signal to the femme.

"She's not a _creature_! How would you like it if everybody started calling you a _robot_?"

"_Annabelle_! That was rude, and you know it! Now apologize!" Will snapped angrily.

"Well, it's no different from what the Decepticons called _us_, now is it?" Annabelle countered just as angrily.

"You have a point, Annabelle. I will not refer to her by that kind of term again." Ironhide huffed knowing very well that if some bot had dared to call Annabelle a 'fleshling', or a 'squishie' that he'd have torn their spark out _very_ slowly for the insult.

"Fair enough, Hide." Annabelle said as she accepted one of the closest things to an actual apology that would ever come from her favorite mech. "Now, Daddy… you promised to have breakfast with me. I've been waiting all morning. You _are_ going to have breakfast with me now… right?"

"Yes… I am." Gen. Lennox said in resignation. "Come on."

ooo000ooo

Moonracer emerged from recharge at the insistence of a very persistent comm signal. She wasn't very happy about having her much needed rest disturbed, and she answered irritably.

"_What is it?"_ Moonracer demanded tersely.

"_The werewolf that you are responsible for is here in the rec room. Why are you not with her?"_ Ironhide demanded sternly.

"_Primus! I didn't seal the door! I'll be right there. Keep her there but please don't harm her."_ Moonracer responded as she quickly began making her way to the rec room.

"_If she were presenting any type of threat, I wouldn't hesitate to terminate the creature, but right now she's doing nothing more than eating a meal along with two of my Charges, and one of my human friends."_ Ironhide replied bluntly. _"Still, you should be present."_

"_You're absolutely right, and I'm heading to your location now."_ Moonracer replied as she sped away from her quarters.

Moonracer arrived at the rec room a few moments after receiving the comm signal. The sight that met her questioning optics was not one she would have expected.

Three humans sat at one of the tables eating breakfast, while the werewolf was crouched on a bench near them. The plate of scrambled eggs was being rapidly and messily devoured. The smallest of the three humans, a very young female by the looks of her, was apparently entertained by the sight, while the two older males looked on with obvious disapproval and possibly more than a little disgust.

"I'm telling you that this is the weirdest thing I've _ever_ had to deal with." Will muttered sourly over a cup of coffee.

"She's not weird Dad… she's _cool_!" Annabelle piped up with a grin as she put her glass of orange juice on the table. "She's a real live _werewolf_, and she's so _cool_!"

"She's also exhibiting thirty percent more muscle mass than she was the last time I scanned her. Her metabolism has declined significantly though, so I'm assuming that she has finally reached her proper size." Ratchet stated from the doorway of the rec room.

"So what exactly does that mean Ratchet?" Moonracer asked a little puzzled as she turned around to face the CMO.

"I'm not exactly certain, but I suspect that her metabolism has stopped functioning at an accelerated rate because she has reached a size specific weight. If that's true, it might mean that her metabolism will adjust to heal any injuries quite rapidly as well." Ratchet hypothesized.

Anything Moonracer was about to say in reply was cut off by a _very_ strange sound as the werewolf left the table to go a short distance away. She watched in curiosity as the creature dropped to all fours and with her mouth stretched to its widest, and began to regurgitate noisily.

"_Ewwww_! That's… _gross_!" Annabelle complained with a grimace of disgust when she saw what was happening.

Ratchet was immediately conducting a scan of the creature and found that while healthy in all respects, the digestive system of the werewolf was unable to tolerate some forms of dairy foods; specifically, eggs, milk, cream, and anything more than a small amount of cheese or butter.

"You will need to give her some other type of sustenance besides those eggs. Her digestive tract can't process it properly… you'll also need to avoid giving her milk and cheese as well. It's strange… her stomach acids are caustic enough to destroy nearly all types of bacteria, but simple dairy products will make her sick." Ratchet stated in deep thought as he analyzed the readings.

"Well what about her purging? Shouldn't _something_ be done about that?" Moonracer demanded in concern.

"Once she empties her stomach… or 'tank' as we call it… she'll be fine, and ready for a meal that she can actually digest. Whether or not she'll _want_ to eat is another question." Ratchet allowed.

"I don't care if that thing decides to eat again or not! I do _not_ want those disgusting actions taking place near Annabelle!" Ironhide growled irritably.

"Leave her alone Hide! She can't help it if she's sick! She can't do anything about it just like I couldn't do anything about getting the Flu last year!" Annabelle snapped at the black mech before looking back at the werewolf who was still puking noisily.

Ironhide wasn't happy about the situation, but he didn't say anything further. He couldn't help but notice the expression of sympathy on Annabelle's face as she watched the werewolf. He watched in irritated silence as the werewolf finished its disgusting purging, and then sniffed at the regurgitation. The black mech was certain that the creature would have begun eating the revolting mess, had Moonracer not picked the creature up and set her back at the table.

"Stay right there and wait while Ratchet gets you something you can safely eat." Moonracer said as she placed the werewolf on the bench of the table.

Annabelle watched skeptically as Ratchet put a plate with lots of bacon, sausage, hashed browns, and ham on it, in front of the werewolf. The werewolf, or '_Wolfie_' as she'd decided to name the werewolf, didn't seem to have any problems eating this second plate of breakfast.

Looking up from Wolfie, Annabelle directed her attention to the bot she hadn't gotten the chance to meet yet. There were plenty of smooth graceful lines to the body that told her this one couldn't _possibly_ be a mech, and that meant another femme that she could make friends with.

"Hi. My name's Annabelle. I heard there was another bot coming in last night, but being there to meet you would have meant staying up _way_ past my bedtime, so I wasn't allowed to go, but it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" She asked excitedly.

"My name, or designation, is Moonracer, and I'm pleased to meet you as well Annabelle." Moonracer answered with a polite smile.

"So what do you do?" Annabelle asked casually.

"I'm the sniper for the Autobot femme contingent." Moonracer answered with a bit of reservation, not happy with the idea of telling such things to someone so young.

"_No_… I mean _before_ the war… what did you _used_ to do?" Annabelle clarified.

Moonracer's processors froze for a brief moment upon hearing the girl's question. That was the absolute _last_ question she'd expected to hear. It was such a surprise that it actually took her a few seconds to access her memory core in order to answer the girl.

"I… I was what you would possibly call… a librarian before the war started, but that was a _very_ long time ago." Moonracer said as she hesitated in surprise.

"Does that mean that you might be able to remember some of the stories and stuff that you had back on Cybertron?" Annabelle asked hopefully.

Moonracer's optics narrowed slightly as she studied the girl in front of her carefully. That she was young and therefore curious was obvious. There was also the familiar term with which this human child had addressed Ironhide. These few observations told her that Annabelle might not be like anyone she had dealt with in a long time, and that was why she decided to proceed cautiously.

"I have a few stories from Cybertron that I recall." Moonracer said slowly.

"Really? That's _awesome_! Do you think you might have time to tell them to me someday? Hide's told me a lot of the stuff that he used to tell to Sparklings back on Cybertron, and I love those stories!" Annabelle exclaimed.

"Humpf! One thing you'll have to get used to around here is her infatuation with Cybertronian culture. Annabelle absolutely _loves_ anything from Cybertron, and that includes Jazz's music, and Ironhide's nursery rhymes. She'll listen to almost anything as long as it's about Cybertron." Ratchet complained.

"I sure will! How else can I learn all about a whole other world? I know I probably won't ever get to see it… but I can at least _learn_ about the world that my friends came from… right?" Annabelle asked reasonably.

Moonracer's optics widened in surprise. The last thing she would have expected was to encounter a human of any age, much less a youngling who was so enthused with Cybertronian culture. She was aware that some humans had previously expressed a bit of interest, but to see the excitement and enthusiasm of the young female she was speaking with was not something she was prepared for. Suddenly she realized that here was someone who might be willing and possibly even eager to learn from the mistakes her race had made.


	5. Chapter 5

Of Myths and Legends 5

As she left the rec room without the werewolf on her shoulder, Moonracer's processors were aching just a bit. Although she wouldn't actually say that Annabelle had _interrogated_ her, the numerous questions from the young human could _easily_ have been classified as being _very_ close! She had answered each one as patiently and thoroughly as possible, but she now had very sincere doubts that Annabelle's curiosity would ever be satisfied. The only problem was that she now had to deal with a meeting. She would relate the pertinent events that had occurred since she and the team she was with had been dispatched, and she would also learn what events had occurred here on Earth. Annabelle had _insisted_ that the werewolf stay with her so she could resume playing with her. Moonracer wasn't certain whether that was a good idea or not, but the human sparkling had been ready to have an all out _fit_ if she didn't get to continue playing with her new friend, and even Ironhide didn't want to deal with _those_ repercussions.

While Moonracer and most of the bots went to their meeting, Annabelle went back to her 'Tile Surfing' with the werewolf. She was doing her absolute best, and though she had even slid for a total distance of forty six tiles, she still had yet to match Wolfie. It was obvious that Wolfie was a fast learner, because the werewolf had even learned how to change directions while sliding.

It had been funny for a while, because the werewolf would start to slowly spin while in a slide and would often wind up crashing butt first, or even sideways into the far wall. The startled look from the werewolf _almost_ always made her laugh. The few times that she didn't laugh were because she was wincing at just how hard Wolfie had hit the wall. She was sure that several of those crashes had to hurt, especially with the loud meaty smack she'd made when she hit the wall. That had gone on for a while, but then the werewolf had slowly started learning how to control those slides. It was now _totally_ cool to watch Wolfie slide towards the wall on her claws, before slapping one hand palm to the floor and make a turn looking like she was drifting around a bend in a track. Watching the werewolf slide around the end of a table next to the wall was just _so_ cool! That was how it happened. Annabelle was paying more attention to Wolfie, than she was to what she was doing. Just as she started her slide, her feet slipped out from under her and she busted her head on the floor… _hard_!

She was still playing with the cub when she heard a strange sound. She looked over at the cub and saw her lying on the strange ground. She could smell the blood from the cub, and knew immediately that the cub was seriously injured. She was so focused on the cub's situation, that she didn't notice or care when she collided painfully with the wall. Instantly, she was on the move. She came to a stop next to the cub and nudged her just a bit. The cub was breathing, but wouldn't respond to being touched with a cold nose. That same nose told her where the blood was coming from, and she knew that she couldn't help the cub, but other pack members might be able to. She tried to think, but found it very hard, even though she somehow _knew_ what should be done, but she couldn't remember it. She growled softly in frustration, before turning the cub over and using her teeth to get a good grip on that strange thing that covered her body. Then with the unconscious cub dangling between her legs, she took off to find an adult member of the pack who might be able to help the cub.

Ironhide was discussing the possible necessity of replacing his right shoulder with Ratchet when the werewolf came sliding into the medbay with a seemingly lifeless Annabelle dangling face down from her mouth. That sight was all it took for the Weapon's Specialist to react instantly. A swift and powerful kick from his right foot sent the creature hurtling through the air to crash against the far wall of the medbay twelve feet off the floor. Even while Ratchet had gathered up Annabelle and began to examine her, he was moving to press his assault against the creature.

The werewolf lay unmoving against the wall where she had slid to the floor after hitting it. Ironhide could see several bones sticking out of the creature's side and limbs, and though he was sure that it wouldn't be able to survive for long, he didn't intend to wait and find out either. Bringing one of his cannons online he took aim and prepared to vaporize the worthless beast.

Just as Ironhide made to fire, he was slammed to the side in an absolutely merciless tackle. He looked around to get his bearings and saw that none other than Red Alert had body checked him.

"What the slag are you doing? That creature is going to _die_ for harming Annabelle!" Ironhide bellowed in rage.

"Annabelle slipped and fell! That beast had _nothing_ to do with causing her injury! _You just harmed an innocent life; you cannon crazed glitch_!" Red Alert bellowed back. "I saw the whole thing on the security monitors. That creature was only trying to _help_ Annabelle, and now look at it!"

Ironhide looked back at the werewolf from his position on the floor beneath Red Alert. More than half a dozen ribs had punctured through the creature's side and were sticking out in a way that told him a human would have only brief moments to live, _if_ that long. That didn't even take into consideration the various compound breaks where he could see bones sticking out of the limbs of the beast.

Ironhide felt the energon in his line run cold and a sinking feeling in his spark as he realized that he had just caused the death of a being that _truly_ didn't deserve it. That was when he realized that Annabelle would certainly _not_ be happy to learn that he had killed the creature responsible for helping her. Then there were Optimus Prime's and Moonracer's reactions to consider. Neither of them was going to be pleased at _all_!

As soon as he had her in his hands, Ratchet conducted a quick but thorough scan of the girl, and found that she'd been knocked out, split her scalp, and would likely suffer a mild concussion when she woke. He had immediately sprayed the wound with a coagulant to stop the bleeding, and then begun closing the wound on her scalp shut when Red Alert suddenly burst into the medbay. As loud as the Security Chief was bellowing, Ratchet couldn't help but hear what was said. Immediately he turned to look over at the werewolf.

Horror flooded the Medic's circuits as he stared in disbelief at the sight that met his optics. He knew that it was completely hopeless, but he would never forgive himself if he didn't at least _try_ to save the creature's life! Unconscious and possessing more life threatening injuries than he'd ever seen in a human on the battle field, Ratchet knew as soon as he'd conducted a scan that it was useless. He gathered the creature gently in his hands and placed her on a medical berth. As soon as he did, there was the horrible snapping and cracking sound of breaking bones. Initiating a second scan, showed the Medic that the creature's injuries were at least attempting to heal! Instantly, he was running a constant scan, and after administering a pain killer, began straightening the limbs to help as much as he could. The problem was; he could see that the creature was burning through _massive_ amounts of energy in order to heal at such an accelerated rate. Primus help him, but the poor beast was even burning though its own _muscle tissue_ in order to provide the energy and mass needed.

"Hide! Make yourself useful and get me a couple hundred pounds of meat! I don't care if it's cooked or not, but I need it _now_! This werewolf is going to need that meat if she's going to have a chance at surviving this." Ratchet ordered as he continued trying to assist the creature's strange healing ability to repair the damage.

Ironhide didn't need to be told twice. He shoved Red Alert off him, got to his feet, and bolted for the Break Room as fast as he could move. Within minutes he was returning to the medbay, dumping ten cases of raw hamburger patties on a nearby berth and tearing open the packaging. Then Red Alert was there helping him to open all the meat that he'd brought. The bad part was that a lot of it was still half frozen.

Red Alert was not happy at the moment. He'd been certain that the werewolf was going to be trouble, but he had _not_ expected this! He'd spent the entire morning watching that creature because he had been _sure_ that she would begin behaving the way the human internet described them. To see the creature actually try to _help_ had nearly fried his processors, but when the creature had run out of the break room with Annabelle, he'd been certain that the girl was being taken somewhere to be devoured. He'd never moved so fast in his entire existence. He'd reached the corridor just in time to see the creature dart into the medbay with the unconscious Annabelle being drug along for the ride. That was when he realized what the creature was doing; taking young Annabelle to get the help she needed. He had been so sure that he was going to catch the creature trying to eat the girl that he hadn't even broadcast anything over the comm system, and now the apparently innocent werewolf had paid the price for his mistake.

She lifted her head and shook it. Her head hurt, all four of her legs hurt, her sides hurt, in fact her entire body hurt in a way that she'd never felt before. Then she became aware of another pain. One that she was familiar with. The pain of intense hunger that would _not_ be denied! Shaking her head again, she realized that she could smell a lot of meat nearby. Following her sensitive nose, she found where that smell was coming from. She could barely see that far, but she knew the meat was there, because she could smell it. As soon as she started to move for it, one of the strange smelling large ones tried to stop her. She growled and snapped at the massive paw, and moved to the side just enough that she could get closer to the meat.

Seeing that the meat was on another of those ledges that were off the strange and slippery ground, she tried to jump the distance and yelped in pain as she landed in an agonizing sprawl instead. Then, one of the paws of a strange smelling large one was there and moved her to the ledge with the meat and placed her next to it. There right in front of her was the meat. There were two of the strange smelling large ones doing something with pieces of it, but there were other pieces that they weren't bothering. As soon as she saw that, she wasted no time in trying to assuage her ravenous hunger.

"Hurry and finish unwrapping that meat, and then step back to let her eat what she wants." Ratchet ordered as the still injured werewolf began eating.

Ratchet could see that several of the creature's ribs were still broken, and he knew that even with the pain killer that he'd given; the poor thing was in agony. He watched the creature while simultaneously scanning her and saw that she was healing properly, but the information from his scans concerned him… _a lot_! The werewolf was losing muscle mass rapidly as that tissue was dissolved and converted into raw material for the healing process. The problem was, several times the muscle was being used up to mend a small amount of bone. Ratchet wasn't sure that she had enough muscle to heal all of the breaks.

Not knowing the outcome of this situation, Ratchet sent a com signal to Moonracer and Optimus both, knowing that Optimus would also inform General Lennox about the condition of his daughter. He really hated that he had to be the one to inform them of this. He sent the two bots the detailed scan of Annabelle along with an analysis of her condition, before doing the same in regard to the werewolf.

The werewolf had devoured about one tenth of the meat that had been brought in, but was now laying close to the meat that hadn't been touched. Ratchet suspected that this was partly so that she could eat again after digesting what was in her stomach, and partly from not being able to afford the energy expenditure to move. The Medic shook his head in disbelief. In no more than a few short minuets the creature had healed many of her injuries, but that healing had left her so emaciated that she didn't appear to have enough muscle to move around, or finish the healing process. It was then that Moonracer burst into the medbay with General Lennox in her hand.

"How's Annabelle?" Will demanded as soon as the door to the medbay was open.

"She's had a nasty knock to the head, but she'll be _fine_. One of your Emergency Rooms would have given her a dozen stitches, and told you to keep her under observation for twenty four hours." Ratchet replied quickly.

"Now… what condition is the werewolf in? I was informed that she was injured as well." Will asked a little more calmly after hearing that his daughter would be okay.

"A lot of her more serious injuries have healed, but I'm still not certain if she'll survive." Ratchet answered heavily.

"What? Why not? If her injuries are healing then what's wrong with her?" Ironhide demanded as he rounded on the Medic.

"Her body has consumed a large majority of her musculature in order to heal as much as she has. She doesn't have enough muscle left to fuel her healing, or if she can't digest that meat fast enough to enable further healing, then…" Ratchet broke off sadly.

"Ratchet… there _has_ to be something that can be done for her!" Moonracer pleaded.

"I'm sorry… but all we can do now is wait and see if she can finish recovering or not." Ratchet said softly.

Throughout his incredibly long existence, Ironhide couldn't remember ever feeling the way he did upon hearing those words. The fact that he'd intended to help someone he cared about meant nothing. It tore at his spark to realize that an innocent was suffering and might die because of his actions. A split second. That was all it had taken, and yet he knew that if the creature _had_ intended to harm Annabelle, that his actions would have been correct. Knowing that he _could_ have been making the correct assumption didn't help him feel any better about what he'd done. An instant; that was all the time he'd had to make a decision, and he'd made the wrong one.

'_Primus… if you are listening to me now. _Please_ do not allow this werewolf to die because of what I've done. It doesn't matter that she's considered a monster, she was trying to help a youngling, and she doesn't deserve to die this way.'_ Ironhide pleaded silently as he offered a prayer to Primus.

Moonracer was _not_ happy! A single glance at the creature lying on the berth showed her that the werewolf had to be no more than skin and bones. As thin as she was immediately following her transformation, that type of emaciation appeared almost _healthy_ compared to how thin the poor thing was now. She looked over at Ironhide intending to verbally lash out at him as viciously as he normally treated an enemy. What ever she had been about to start off with froze in her processors as she saw the posture of the mech. He looked beaten; even defeated, and she could clearly see the remorse on his face and in his optics. She knew then, that there was nothing she could say that would be nearly as hard or as harsh as the mech was being on himself.

Knowing that there was nothing more he could do in the current situation, Red Alert nodded to Optimus, and then to Moonracer, before he turned and headed back to his monitoring station. He took one last look at the lethargic werewolf laying on the berth, and shook his head before he left.

Brigadier General William Lennox stood next to the bed his daughter was in which was situated on top of a berth that would give Ratchet easy access to a human patient. The fact that his daughter was still unconscious worried him a lot, but he had Ratchet's reassurance that she would be fine, and that was a massive relief to him. The problem he faced now was that the werewolf his daughter had been playing with… the same werewolf, who had been responsible for getting her immediate medical attention, now seemed to be hovering on the brink of death. It was not a pleasant thing to contemplate. An innocent life might end because of preconceived prejudices. It shouldn't have mattered what type of reputation werewolves possessed, the one on base, had done nothing to present any type of threat what so ever. There had been plenty of peaceful and nonviolent interaction with those the werewolf had encountered. It was _nothing_ like the reputation that werewolves had garnered, and that was what really irked him as he looked over at the werewolf.

His faceplates were locked in a stern frown as Optimus quietly observed the werewolf lying on the berth next to several cases of raw and mostly frozen meat which had been placed out where it could be reached. He watched in silence as Ratchet slid all of the meat closer to the werewolf to make certain that the severely weakened creature had to move as little as possible to reach it. The part that angered him most about this situation was the apparent age of the young girl who had become the creature in front of him.

Accessing his memory files, Optimus pulled up the first image he had of the girl. Sprawled on top of Sam, completely naked, and covered in scrapes and scratches; the girl was obviously very young… most likely even close to Annabelle in age. That youth, when combined with what Ratchet had surmised about her having been deliberately infected with this condition saddened the Autobot Leader and lawful ruler of Cybertron greatly. If this _girl_ died, then they would be left with no way of identifying her. There was no name that could be placed on a memorial; no family who could be notified; and no one who would know who she had been… there would also be no way to find out who had caused her to become what she was.

"Ratchet… I know that you are going to do everything you can for her, but I want you… _no_ I am _ordering_ you to use full life support measures if you have to. This _werewolf_ was a human child only last night. I do _not_ wish her to be a forgotten tragedy." Optimus said gravely. He knew that he didn't have to order or even _ask_ Ratchet to do everything possible; because that was one of the things Ratchet was known for. The use of full life support however… _that_ was different. That had to be properly authorized.

Ratchet nodded his head absently as he acknowledged his leader. He hadn't stopped his continuous scans of the werewolf in front of him, and he wasn't planning to until she was out of danger.

It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. It hurt to _not_ move! It didn't matter what she did, there was no getting away from the pain that filled a large part of her body. She knew that these large ones who smelled like nothing in her experience were concerned about her because they were all watching her. She knew they were concerned because they had even placed food right in front of her. Their scent had also altered to a slight extent, but she wasn't familiar enough with them to determine exactly what emotions their scent held.

As Master Technical Sergeant Robert Epps entered the med bay with Sergeant Romero beside him, he called out to his long time friend. "How's she doin Will?"

"Annabelle's still out cold, and she'll probably have a concussion when she wakes up, but she fine. All she needed was a few stitches. The problem is, the werewolf who brought her here, isn't doing so well." Will replied heavily.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Sgt. Epps asked.

Will looked down at the two men still standing on the floor and shook his head. "Apparently she was injured pretty bad when she brought Annabelle in here for help. From what I gathered, her body is now cannibalizing itself in order to heal those injuries, and she doesn't have enough muscle for it."

"So she needs a lot of protein and calories then, right?" Sgt. Romero asked suddenly.

"Yes, she does, and I'm not sure if she can absorb them fast enough even if she can digest all the meat she's eaten." Ratchet answered.

"Have you tried any weight gainer shakes?" Sgt. Romero asked quickly as he looked up at the medic.

"What?" Ratchet asked in confusion. "What good will those do her?"

"Maybe none... I'm not a medic. But if she needs protein and calories, then a muscle builder is what she needs! Might have to make it thicker than normal, but it's made to provide the proteins, nutrients, and calories to build muscle for weight lifters and body builder." Sgt. Romero replied honestly.

Ratchet was silent for a second as he looked up the stuff on the web. Then he was looking back down at the human with a new light in his optics. "Do you know of anyone on this base who might have one of those products?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Me!" Sgt. Romero replied with a grin. "I use that stuff sometimes, and I got almost a full can of it. I'll be right back"

Ratchet watched as the human ran out of the med bay, and hoped that the stuff would work.


End file.
